Suite Life Awards 2010
by tiger002
Summary: It's that time once again, to recognize the best stories of the year. So join us as we reveal the nominations, talk with the authors, and declare the winners. But in all the fun, don't forget to vote!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro by Tiger002**

Once again, the sky deck was decorated immensely, for that time of year had come once more. A brisk winter's breeze blew across the sky deck reminding the passengers that it was winter despite the fact that they were sailing through the Caribbean, much to the jealousy of their friends up north.

"Is everything ready?" Bailey asked Cody who was inspecting the camera.

"Yep, we have the live feed up ready to connect to London's website, all the lights are set, I double checked all the mic's three times, and made 10 copies of the nominations along with having at least 5 digital copies throughout the ship," Cody said, confident that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"And now the cap is off the camera," Bailey said holing the small black object with a smirk.

"I was just getting to that."

"Sure you were," she said as the two of them walked to the stage.

"How's everything else going back there?" Cody asked making sure everything was centered correctly for optimum visual appeal.

"Well we've had some interesting situations with the guests. Apparently, one of them didn't know the rule about no weapons and ended up bringing out a sword with some strange words on it.

"That seems odd," Cody said, wondering if they should have hired someone other than Kirby for the security team.

"Oh, that wasn't all, one of the girls we brought in kept wanting to borrow the sword and duel Zack with it. I'm not sure what that was all about. We also had someone talking to that swordsman grilling him with questions about his home."

"Where was he from?" Cody asked while scooting the podium over an inch.

"Iratus or something," Bailey said, no clue where that was.

"Sounds Latin."

"We also had someone who was talking to Mr. Blanket about the human mind which was interesting to listen to even though it went way over my head."

"Did any part of it make sense?"

"Surprisingly yeah; that wasn't the strangest thing though, we had one of the other guests who seemed to be really uncomfortable whenever Zack or I tried to talk to him."

"Really what happened?" Cody asked, worried that their guest wouldn't be having a good time.

"Well he was talking to a couple of the other guest and Zack went over to welcome him, and he all of a sudden got really nervous. Zack then said something about there never being another tonight, which for some reason made him run away looking like he wanted to puke."

Before Cody could ponder what had happened backstage, someone coming up onto the stage interrupted them, and made sure everyone knew she was there.

"Wow, this place is almost as fabulous as me."

"Thanks London, we certainly put a lot of hard work into it," Bailey said remembering how little the heiress did during the construction phase.

"Oh, I would have helped but I saw you were getting all sweaty and I didn't want to ruin my dress for the night."

Before Cody or Bailey could respond, Zack came running onto stage, hiding behind his younger brother. "That crazy samurai ninja is going to kill me," he said as he tried catching his breath.

"Attention everyone!" a loud voice bellowed. The four of them turned to see Woody approaching the camera carrying a megaphone and clothed as if he was a director complete with the jacket, hat and even the glasses. "It's time to start the show."

As the four prepared to take their spots on the stage, they heard a stampede coming from backstage. Turning behind them they saw a black haired teen girl carrying a sword followed by a pale skinned blond chasing her while trying to keep the sun out of his eyes and saying something about giving Defiance back.

An unusually tall person wearing a black hat, was chasing, and bombarding the blond with questions, while attentively scribbling in a notebook.

Several others tried to stop them while a couple more stood in the background, a mix of confusion, excitement, and story ideas running through their heads.

"All right people, no killing each other until this awards show is over," Woody said, turning his megaphone up to full volume. "Remember everyone, we go live in five."

After much grumbling, everyone took their positions, ready for the show to begin.

…

The lights went up along the darkened sky deck revealing the four teens standing in the middle of the stage. "Salutations everyone," Cody said politely.

"Everyone has their own holiday traditions," Zack added, as he briefly glanced down at a note card.

"Some include getting lots of presents and cash," London said.

"While other's traditions entails calling for various people's death," Bailey said.

"And we've decided to continue our own tradition of recognizing the best stories of the previous year," Cody said excitingly. "We've got a lovely medley of fun activities to not only show the best but also show you a little more about the wonderful authors that create them. To start off the night we shall present a collection of classical music to set the mood."

"Yeah, about that. I might have changed a few things," Zack said tossing his note card into the ocean.

"Like what?" Cody asked, afraid all his carefully constructed plans were going to be ruined.

"Well you know the classical musician you hired to come?"

"Volander Hikeland?"

"I told him to take a hike."

At this, a light cheer could be heard through some of the audience.

"What are we going to do for music then?"

"Oh, I have that all taken care of. Please welcome to the stage my good friend Lil' Little!"

Marcus walked up to the stage shaking everyone's hand before grabbing a mic while Zack began beat boxing to give him a good rhythm to rap to.

"Now listen here boys and girls

I got a rap that I hope won't make you hurl.

Now it's that great time of year

To recognize stories we hold so dear.

Some made us laugh, some made us cry

Though on the latter, I'm sure Zack would lie

Too many to list

But I know I won't forget.

There were the romances that made me go aww

And the tragedies that made me bawl

There were the villains who I loved to hate

And the great characters the authors did make

We had massive epics that drew me in

Along with one-shots that shocked me at the end

So now don't be a dope

But read these great stories and vote!"

The crowd erupted in applause for Marcus' music causing the rapper to bow.

"Impressive," Cody said, not sure quite how to get the show back on his perfectly planned schedule, but couldn't help but marvel at seeing his friend get back into doing what he loved. "We've changed some things from last year, correcting mistakes and trying to bring as many people into this long process as possible. One of these changes is the announcement of best author. Last year, this was placed at the end to preserve the suspense, but I doubt any of the finalists will come to a surprise to the readers. Now, would the following authors please make your way to the stage?

**Best Author:**

**Elianna22 **

**Kulmanari**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse' **

**the-lovely-anomaly **

**tiger002 **

The five authors made their way up to the stage accompanied by a roaring applause from the audience that overwhelmed any other voices. For some of the authors this was not the first time they were being recognized, but both new and old were in awe of the response they were getting.

After a moment, the applause died down enough for Cody return to center stage.

"All five of these authors have agreed to do an interview starting next chapter, so if you have any questions you'd like for them to answer, please post them on the Suite Life Awards forum located in Tiger's profile. And now the awards coordinator, Tiger, would like to announce and explain one of our new categories."

"Thank you Cody, and everyone who has worked to make these awards as good as I'm sure they will be," Tiger began. "One measure of an author is how good their stories are though the many aspects of it which most of these awards will recognize, but perhaps an even greater measure of an author's skill is the impact their story has on fellow writers. That's why we've added the **Most Influential Author** category, and unlike the other awards where our committee selected the finalists, I don't feel that is a big enough scope. So I ask you readers, what writer on the site has effected your own writing the most?

Perhaps through inspiring you to pick up the pen and start writing, perhaps through pushing you to try something new, or maybe by standing beside you as you journeyed into the realms of fan fiction. Please pm me your answer, along with a short explanation of why, and I shall reveal the results. Thank you."

"And with that, the next chapter shall get into the actually awards! Stay tuned," Zack said as the lights faded.


	2. Chapter 2: Comedy!

**Chapter 2: Comedy, by Wyntirsno and WoundedHearts**

The lights came up on the stage; the hosts ready to get this show started after all the hard work that went into it. The seats were packed, a variety of guests eager for the show to begin. There were some authors, ship's passengers, including the old lady who never seems to leave, and even a couple characters from some great stories.

"All right, who's ready to get this show on the road?" Zack asked eagerly.

"However, before we get to the nominations, I need to review some of the procedure," Cody said.

"What, why do we need to do something boring like that?"

"Because if we don't then no one will know what is going on which leads to a lot of confusion for the people organizing this."

"They'll get over it."

At this, London let loose a loud whistle causing everyone to stare at her and forget about the bickering.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Bailey said.

"Had what in me; did I drop something?" London looked around frantically trying to find whatever it was.

"It's on your back," Tiger stated from the audience, causing London to spin around rapidly, reminding the twins of the duplicate collar she once wore to match Ivana's when the dog suffered from a rash.

"London sit," Bailey commanded as if she was talking to Porkers and London responded just as well.

"Okay on that note, onto important matters." Cody stated, "First of all, due to the fact that we will be discussing a number of the nominated stories, we've decided to raise the rating of this story to K+. A number of the finalists are rated either T or M, so be careful if you choose to read them, especially if you're our younger fans.

"Also, while voting, you may vote for what you see as the top two for each category, and all categories will be open until just before the final results are posted. One final note, in order to nominate someone for the Most Influential Author, you must have a story published on the site. We've received one vote from someone who hadn't and their vote will still be counted, but any future nominations from non-authors won't. This is the only category this rule will apply to."

Cody took a deep breath, hoping the voters would remember the information.

"And now, Zack would you please announce the first set of finalists…"

Cody watched as his brother ignored him and gazed over at the object of his interest. "Zack stop making goo-goo eyes at that girl and pay attention!"

"What?"

"Do you remember that there is an awards show going on, and what about Maya? What would she say?"

"I'm taken not blind," Zack argued. "Besides she's got some weird 90 day flu that she can't seem to shake."

"Ok, would you please just get on with the announcement," Woody pleaded trying to get the show back on track.

"Relax Woodchip, I'm on it."

"Well get on it a bit faster," the curly haired kid demanded. "I'm not missing my chance to be first in the buffet line during break time. Those cookies are mine. You got me woman!" he added glaring over to the old woman sitting in the front row who huffed at his nerve.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you granny," he emphasized peering down at her while pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose.

"Seriously is she ever getting off the boat?" Zack whispered over his brother's shoulder.

"My guess would be no," Cody sadly replied rubbing his stomach from the last assault she gave him with her purse. "And that woman is lethal with that purse of hers."

"It would be a shame if something happened to it, maybe if it fell overboard."

"Zack, we can't do that, besides I'm willing to bet there's plenty more where that came from."

They both grinned not realizing that Woody was trying to get their attention.

"Guy's, Zack, I'm waiting."

"Yeah, yeah I got it, you want your cookies," Zack said to the hungry director. He then turned to the audience ignoring Woody's annoyed expression. "Sorry for the interruption folks. So, drum roll please."

Somewhere in the background Marcus pushed a button on his keyboard and a set of drums played through the speakers indicating an introduction as Zack began his monologue.

"The finalists for the **Funniest Moment Category** in random order are…

**The cheese door incident, in 'A Cruise to Remember' by tiger002**"

"The entire door was made of cheese?" Woody asked suddenly very interested.

"Yeah but there's nothing left because the Queen of the Nightwings swooped down and took it away." Cody explained.

"Daaang it."

"What can I say she must love cheese," Zack smiled.

"Just her, I thought she had help." Bailey asked.

"Well if you want to get technical both she and her friend swooped down and flew off with the door."

Just then there was a commotion in the background, which made everyone turn their heads. Without so much as a pause two girls with what looked to be huge black wings flew in and removed all the treats on the table, including Woody's cookies.

"Daaang it!" Woody whined then turned his attention towards Tiger once more.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about this later."

"Yeah…sure," the author replied while shrugging his shoulders. "Just remember, they are far from the scariest characters I have created."

"Um…okay, moving on," Zack stated continuing with the next finalist on the list. "**Tiger's conversations with Mary-Sue & Gary-Stu in 'A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody Fanfiction' by Tiger002."**

As Zack read that line, he happened to notice that there were two little characters sitting on Tiger's shoulders waving at him. He shook his head and blinked trying to clear the image thinking it was a hallucination. When he looked back, they were still there.

"Is it just me or…" Zack began but paused knowing his sanity would probably come into question. "Never mind."

Cody looked back at a smiling Tiger but didn't see the two small individuals that sat on each shoulder. Therefore, had no idea what was wrong.

"Mitten heads," Gary-Stu said exasperated.

"I believe the term is mutton heads," Mary-Sue replied.

As the two muses continued to go back and forth Cody looked over once more and had to do a double take. For the life of him, he thought he saw what appeared to be two very small people on Tiger's shoulders having a heated debate.

"Would you two stop," Tiger growled under his breath. "This is a very important occasion, don't ruin it with your bickering."

"Sorry," they both echoed in unison.

"Oh if the who's of Who-Ville could see us now," Mary-Sue smiled causing Gary-Stu to do the same.

"Zack…" Cody whispered. "Never mind."

"Ok and the next finalist is…" He continued echoing Cody's confusion. **"Zack trying to kiss Cody thinking he is a girl in 'Magic Closet Ride' by Waldojeffers."**

"Uh yeah, no comment on that one." Zack and Cody both said quickly in perfect unison while Zack's face turned red as a tomato.

The group stayed silent except for London who was currently laughing and pointing at the two boys who looked ready to do battle causing some of the guests to do the same. In an attempt to quiet the girl down, Bailey walked over and placed a hand on her wrist, which did the trick.

"Moving on…" Cody announced through gritted teeth. **"League of Under-Appreciated Characters riots at Random Suite Publishing House in 'Strange Love: After Hours - The Introduction' by SilverTurtle."**

"Yeah that was interesting," Cody said looking over at some of the characters.

"We were shocked when we got that phone call asking us to come and control all our friends from rioting."

"Yeah, especially with your girlfriend being one of the leaders."

"My girlfriend…what?" Cody asked confused.

"Oh come on Codykins don't be so shy," Zack laughed. "You know you and Agnes were always so cute together."

Cody began to shoot daggers at his brother as he lightly tapped on the microphone. "And the next finalist is…" Cody said choosing to ignore the grin plastered on Zack's face. **"Awkward conversations in****'Falling For You' chapter 11 by Man of Faith"**

"Yeah, that was fun, um, didn't you think so Cody?" Bailey said shyly.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that," he said blushing a little.

"Speaking of embarrassing, how about the next set of finalists. Bailey why don't you take that category," Zack said trying to hold back a snicker.

Bailey just looked at him for a minute, trying to fight the urge to run over and strangle him.

"Yes, ok then, thank you Zack. The next set of finalist is for the **Most Embarrassing Moment Category** and again they are in no particular order. Let's start with… wow; actually we have two from the same story.**Connor recognizes his parents in the video in 'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22 from chapter 1_,_** and, **Connor and other people talking about Mr. & Mrs. Latex in 'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22 in chapter 7, then again in chapter 8."**

The young blond man sitting in the audience got a pained look on his face again. "I really don't need to be reminded about those moments in my life again," he said, and then glared briefly at Zack and Bailey before he had to excuse himself again looking sick.

"Ok that was weird, Zack do you know him?" Bailey asked the older twin.

"No, but that was the guy that was having the hard time earlier."

"Poor Connor," Tiger said shaking his head while a guy sitting next to Ellie chuckled to himself.

"Well I hope he feels better, anyway, the next finalist is… **Nate walks in on ****Luke in the bathroom in 'Dying For Love (Luke Version)' by Chicas in chapter 4."**

"Yeah remember this is a K rated story so we should say that was an interesting chapter of an interesting story," Cody said as he remembered what that chapter was about.

Luke looked relieved as he looked on from the audience, he didn't want to be embarrassed again, as he had gotten past that part of his life.

"Yes Cody your right and Luke had a good ending to that story, and is very happy now." Bailey agreed. "So the next finalist is… **Zack hits on Tyreesha in 'Magic Closet Ride' from chapter 2 by Waldojeffers."**

"Again, can we just move on from this one," Zack said blushing furiously.

"Besides how was I supposed to know it was Cody?"

"Yeah Max did a great job changing me and fooling everybody in that one." Cody said grinning at his brother.

Bailey giggled at the two of them and decided it would be good to just move on, besides she loved the next finalist. "Ok the last finalist for this category is… **Cody and Zack getting caught in their animal Jammies in 'Falling For You by Man of Faith."**

"Jammies, we do not wear jammies!" Zack was starting to get a little irate at all the embarrassing things that were coming down on him in the last two categories.

"Yeah I have to agree here, we wear pajamas and they certainly don't look like animals." Cody agreed with his brother.

"Aww come on guys they were so cute." London said suddenly. Everybody looked at her, surprised that she was listening. "What, I liked that story."

"They were kind of cute." Bailey agreed with the heiress.

"Oh please, why on earth would I dress as a horse?" Cody asked his ex-girlfriend.

"You don't remember, my Wild Mustang?" She replied looking at him coyly.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think I might remember that…" Cody stammered starting to blush a little again.

"Jeez, Codes really?" Zack said looking at him like he was half nuts.

"Hey you're in love now, what does Maya call you, Zacky-Poo?" Cody smirked at him.

"Come here little brother, let's have a chat…"

"Zack, Cody, get on with the next category," Woody shouted through his bullhorn.

"Man give him a little power and look what happens," Zack said as his brother shook his head agreeing with him.

"London would you do this next category please?" Bailey asked her roommate.

"The next category? You mean we aren't through yet?"

"Uh no, not yet. We still actually have quite a ways to go."

"Oh well I better call my stylist and cancel my hair appointment, I don't really need it anyway. I look great, right mirror?" She said looking into a hand mirror.

"Mirror? Cody my mirror is broken, can you help him?"

"Let me look at it while you announce the next list of finalists, ok?" he said trying to get her back on track.

"Ok," she said brightly. "The next set of finalists is for the **Best OC Category**… Bailey what is OC?"

"That is for an original character London, you know the people besides the main characters," Bailey explained.

"Oh, ok like you guys when I am on, I get it."

The three other hosts just rolled their eyes.

"Ok, like they said before these are listed in random order. **Justin Martin in 'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro."**

"Ah, if only I had a brother as cool as him," Zack said.

"Hey, what about me?"

"I rest my case. **Jordan Farmer in 'Teenagers' by The Hurricane 13."**

"I can't believe how much I both loved and hated Jordan at the same time," Bailey said.

"That guy really creeped me out though," Cody said, "Although, I had to feel sorry for him at the end. **George Tanner in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly."**

"Wow, those stories were so sad. Those are all characters that leave a very strong impression on you, and you are not likely to ever forget any of them," Bailey said, nearly shedding a few tears as she thought about the memories of the touching stories.

"And now our next finalists is, **Jarran Noh'Malkiri in 'The Chaos Series' by Kulmanari."**

"He is an awesome character in his story, having to choose between the life he always knew and those he had been taught were his enemies," Zack said in awe of one of his favorite fantasy/action characters. "That would be so hard to do."

"Yeah it would I'm not sure I could do it." Cody agreed with him.

Jarran after finally getting his sword back looked up at Zack and Cody pleased that they thought so highly of him. 'You would be surprised what you can do when you have to,' he thought to himself, remembering how hard that choice was to make.

"Ok, I swear you boys and your war stories." London said.

"Hey, it's not just about war London, and besides I happen to know that there are some girls that love that series also," Zack argued, "Though I can't understand how they can focus on the romance instead of the epic battles to the death."

"Yeah if you say so, I think we should get on with the last finalist, maybe I will still have time to get my hair done after all. The final finalist is… **Connor Pickett-Martin in 'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22."**

"Hey, isn't that the sick looking blond guy that keeps giving you two dirty looks?" Woody said from the back of the room.

"Is it? Do you know why he keeps doing that Woody?" Zack asked him.

"Yeah I do, but I can't say. I can only say that I'm sorry." The large boy said looking down.

Connor was just walking back in from the bathroom when he heard what they were talking about. He immediately covered his ears and walked back out. He'd have to 'thank' Ellie later for making his college experience so memorable.

"There he goes again, poor guy." Cody said as he watched him leave the deck. "Well here comes our main category for this chapter. I can't wait to see who wins out of these. They are all great, and fun stories. As we have said before they are listed in a random order. Here are the finalists for the Best Comedy Story… **'Magic Closet Ride' by Waldojeffers**

**'Broken Hearts And Broken Fourth Walls' by tiger002,**

**'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22,**

**'Kisstastrophe On Deck' by Lady Emily, **and

**'Zack's First Time' by Fauxiie."**

"All these are great stories by wonderful authors; I don't think anything needs to be said, except congratulations to all our finalists." Bailey said as she started clapping for them all. The other hosts followed suit and there was a thunderous applause before it had died down.

"Now it's time for one of my favorite parts of these awards ceremonies. It's time to get to know a little about one of our **favorite author finalists**. Lets everyone give another round of applause for **Reneyyy'Sprouse'.**"

As she walked up onto the stage Zack backed up and stood behind the other hosts. He leaned towards Cody and whispered, "That's her, that's the one that had the sword after me."

"Really, did you date her once or something?" Cody asked grinning until he felt the whack his brother gave him on the back of his head. "Zack, you know that I have a sensitive scalp."

Bailey sighed and took the list of questions that Cody handed her as London walked up to stand beside her. The young author looked a bit disappointed as she gazed over and found that Zack seemed to be hiding from her. Before Bailey could say anything, Reneyyy spoke first.

"Sorry not to interrupt you, but I have a rather strange request."

"No problem," Bailey stated returning the smile. "What would you like?"

"I was hoping Zack would do my interview," she politely asked. "I mean if that is alright by him."

Zack looked ready to bolt as he exchanged a look of dread with his brother. However, Reneyyy stood up and waved her hands in the air as a gesture of good faith.

"Don't worry I have nothing in my hands," she promised, "No swords or weapons of any kind."

"Zack I think it would be a great idea if you humor her and try to be friends."

Zack gave Bailey a mind your own business look and with some reluctance made his way over to where she stood. As Reneyyy took her seat he asked the first question.

"**Question 1: Do you detail and outline your stories before you began to write?"**

"Usually not, I do have a few scrap writing books in my room where I quickly jot down a good idea that comes to me, but normally I just come up with the story lines as I go. I guess that way I can use my entire imagination and not feel tied down to what I've written on the page."

**"Question 2: You always come up with some wonderful OC's, are they based only on your imagination or real people?"**

"All my crazy OC's are plucked straight from my imagination. Not only do I not know anyone as insane as Ty or any of the others, but I kinda like the real world and the real people I know to be completely separate from my imaginative FanFic world. The two just don't tie together for me at all I guess."

"I don't know I think hanging out with a Ty and a John might do wonders for my boxing skills," Zack grinned mischievously. "In fact I hear those Kangaroos you have down under can really teach you some stuff."

"Zack stick to the questions please?"

"Why?"

"Because knowing how things are going, I wouldn't want a kangaroo materializing on stage," Cody laughed.

"Oh don't worry, no kangaroo boxing down under, it's illegal. Not only that it's much more fun to wrestle a croc then to box a kangaroo."

The room became uncomfortably quiet as everyone wondered how Reneyyy knew this and Zack chose to continue onto the next question, while putting some more distance between them.

**"Question 3: When will we see me actually show up, and where have I been all this time? What did you do to me?"**

"Ha, yeah, I'm reeeeally gonna tell you that."

**"Question 4: You like Suite Life a lot, are there any other fandom's you'd consider writing for?"**

"Right when I started, I was really into the incredible cartoon The Fairly OddParents, and I have written a WWE story as well but it didn't get much notice. I suppose just because I'm so well-known for my Suite Life stories, I get the most enjoyment out of writing them."

**"Question 5: What is your favorite episode of the Suite Life?"**

"Too easy - I love Bermuda Triangle. Obviously, I absolutely adore the sweet brotherly moment at the end, but I look at this episode more from an actor's perspective, cause I'm in an amateur theatre group and I do drama at school. I really, really admired the transformation Dylan and Cole made playing each other's characters rather than the Zack and Cody they were used to. I just think it was amazing how after five years of playing the same character, they were able to switch it up so easily and settle into each other's personalities and exaggerate them to no ends. That's my critique for that episode."

"Who are Dylan and Cole?" Zack asked confused.

"They're your clones that I built in my basement, because I just love you two sooo much."

"Yeah, ok, uh Cody?"

"It's ok Zack she is just kidding, right Reneyyy?" Cody asked the author cautiously.

"Um yeah, I was kidding," she answered giving Zack another strange look.

"Ok, Cody could you finish these questions for me?" He asked backing up another couple feet.

"No Zack, I think you can handle those on your own. It will be alright, I'm right here.

"Thanks buddy." He snickered, "I'll be sure to return the favor someday."

**"Question 6: If you could rewrite an episode to your specifications, what would you change and why?"**

"To give a broad answer, I'd change any episode where Zack and Cody hardly speak to or see each other for the entire time. PUT THEM TOGETHER MORE, CRAZY SUITE LIFE WRITERS!"

"Like we need more time together." Zack said playfully glaring at his brother.

**"Question 7: Which characters from the show do you enjoy writing about more/least?"**

"Most of you have probably caught on by now that I love writing scenes between the twins. I just love showing the deep connection that they share as brothers; it makes me smile :) When I think of characters I don't enjoy writing about, one would definitely have to be Maddie. Not a fan at all. I just think Zack's too good for her, really. He deserves much better than someone who took four years to realize how amazing he was."

Just then an author jumped up pumping her fist and shouting, "Yeah, down with Maddie!" then looked around at the various eyes that had settled on her and covered her mouth embarrassed as she slowly sat back down.

**"Question 8: How did you come up with John in Older Brothers?"**

"It actually wasn't as hard as some may think. I just knew that I needed to come up with an insane, jealous, evil man who everyone would be delighted to see end up with nothing left in his life. So that's exactly what I did."

**"Question 9: If you could have Maddie's intelligence, Bailey's down to earth personality or London's flamboyance which one would you choose?"**

"Bailey's down to earth personality, definitely. A factor like that in someone is far too important to overlook, I think."

"Really, how does she keep beating me at everything?" London whined.

**"Question 10: Which is the craziest situation you've ever put your characters in?"**

"Um, blowing up the boat I'd say. Yeah."

"Huh, yeah that was so much fun… and then I don't remember anything else yet?" Zack said thoughtfully.

"You don't want to know." Cody told his brother sadly.

**"Question 11: What does writing represent in your life?"**

"An escape from the real world more than anything. Definitely. I know that whenever there's something going down in my life that annoys me or makes me upset, I can always turn to my Suite Life FanFics to make me happier again. It's an unbelievable amount of fun to join together your favorite show and one of your favorite hobbies. That's another thing writing represents to me, pure fun."

**"Question 12: When will you be updating Swash? You have several readers biting their nails nervously awaiting a certain email from a certain website about a certain story."**

"Ah, I know. I can never apologize to you guys enough for taking so long to update every single chapter. To be honest, I'm still only about half way through my latest chapter. I realize how lame my crazy teenage excuses may be getting, but on the bright side, I'm about to have five weeks of Christmas holidays. So, hold out some hope!"

"Jumping jelly bellies, times and dates would be nice," shouted another author in the audience whose patience for updates was wearing thin.

"Sit down WH before I sick my crocodiles on you," Reneyyy responded with an evil looking grin.

WoundedHearts instantly decided it was in her own best interest to sit down and zip her lip.

**Tiger then shouted the next questions, having to get an explanation to Reneyyy's strange timing.****"Question 13: How is it that your updates always come at the most inopportune time for me?"**

"Eh, I suppose I'm just incredibly annoying like that. Not to mention my impeccable timing."

**"Question 14: Where did you come up with the idea for Swash, and is it hard to keep the plot straight with all the twists and turns it has taken?"**

"I love this question… I made a slight mention in one of my author's notes way back in chapter four, but I was sort of in a rut trying to come up with a new story idea. Randomly flicking through my music one day, I started listening to 'New Divide' by Linkin Park when a sudden thought hit me. It was kinda just like, 'I wonder what would happen if I made the ground between the twins cave in?' The idea stuck with me for a while until I was just like, 'Dude... blow the boat up!' And that was pretty much it. And I suppose it may be a little hard for my readers to keep up with all my crazy twists, but my mind's so twisted I'm keeping up just fine, actually, ha-ha."

**"Question 15: Looking back at your older stories, in what ways do you think you've improved?"**

"Quite simply, I'm not some crazy little fifteen year old who's trying to have a knack for story writing anymore. I have my own style now, and I know what I like to get out of what I write. As weird as it may sound, I kinda just feel like my writing has really matured in such a short two years. In other words, these days I can stretch paragraphs out to more than just one sentence."

**"Question 16: Would you like to share the story about you stealing two Mexicans?"**

"I would be more than happy to. In '98, my family and I went on a holiday to the States. I was 5 and my sister was 3. We were crossing the Nevada desert and stopped at a petrol station. Dad said that the two of us could go and get one thing each, meaning an ice cream or whatever. Instead, we each came out with a Mexican child whose parents owned the shop. Apparently we both really wanted to take them home. Then their parents gave us a free hat each. That's about it, really."

"Wow," Zack couldn't help but voice, "You are a nut."

When the author went to stand Zack instantly put up his hands in defense and ran over to where his friends stood.

"No, no I meant that in a good way, really!"

Cody laughed taking the list from his brother and continued on to the final question.

**"Question 17: Why is Australia awesome?"**

"Because I'm here! Ha-ha, but seriously, I could never imagine living anywhere else, especially away from Sydney, which is truly the most beautiful city in the world! If you ever get the chance to come down here and holiday, don't pass it up - come and say hi to me!"

"Thank you Reneyyy for sharing a part of yourself with us tonight. We wish you luck during the awards process." Cody expressed as the author got up to leave the stage. "We will all be waiting with bated breath for the next chapter of Swash to come out." He added making her smile.

"I actually have one more question," Zack said, a grin spreading across his face and he fiddled around his pocket for something.

"What is it?" Reneyyy asked.

"Are you ready?" Zack pulled a remote out from his pocket, pressed a red button and two sets of samurai armor, complete with duel katana's came out of the floor.

"I thought you were just scared," Reneyyy said with a grin, her answer obvious.

"Please, I wanted you to at least get through your interview in one piece."

With that, the two of them began equipping the armor while the audience wondered if something like this was even allowed in an awards show.

"He doesn't know who he's messing with," WoundedHearts said, feeling sorry for Zack.

"This should be good," Tiger said grabbing a bag of popcorn.

"And it looks like this chapter is about up, so you'll just have to see who wins next time," Cody said. "Don't forget to vote for your favorites from this category, and stay tuned for next week's update.

* * *

Ballot for voting for this and last chapter:

Best Author:

1.

2.

Most Influential Author (only open to those with a published story) Also, I will be sharing some of these responses, so make a note if don't want your response to be made public, or to remain anonymous. I encourage you to only nominate one, but if you can't decide, two is okay too.

1.

Why?

Funniest Scene:

1.

2.

Embarassing Moment:

1.

2.

Best OC:

1.

2.

Best Comedy:

1.

2.

Also, if you want to read through some of these great stories, they are all included in this community which will be updated with each week's new categories fanfiction . net/community/Suite_Life_Awards_Finalists/66576/


	3. Chapter 3: Romance!

**Chapter 3: Romance, by the-lovely-anomaly (with some edits by Tiger)**

"And we're back," Bailey said to the audience, "to this year's Suite Life Awards show! This next category is one of my personal favorites, as well as a favorite of many, many writers on this forum—Romance!"

A loud round of applause ensued (predominantly from the women in the audience).

"Oh no," Zack said.

"What?" Bailey asked him.

"He just doesn't like romance is all," Cody answered. "It's not his genre."

"Let's skip romance and get right down to the good stuff—the action and adventure! Let's look at Tiger's work. He's got some awesome stuff."

Tiger shook his head. "As much as I love the stories filled with huge explosions and epic fights to the death, we should also take some time for the romance writers." Zack groaned.

"Aww, come on!" Bailey said, putting on a mock sweet-girl voice. "You know you have a sentimental side to you, deep down." She reached out to playfully squeeze his cheek, causing him to back up and scrunch his face into a horrified grimace.

"He does," Tiger agreed with her. "He just feels it's beneath his dignity to show it. Plus, he's mad that he got his butt kicked by Reneyyy!"

The audience emitted a burst of laughter.

"Hey, I won!" Zack objected.

"Only because I couldn't bring myself to actually hurt you," Reney said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't listen to him," Cody interrupted. "He's just acting like a big baby. He can't stand losing to a girl."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid to fight a girl!" Zack shot back, and both the audience and the authors on stage broke out into "oooohs" and "burns."

"Some guys are lovers, not fighters," Cody defended himself, trying to regain his pride.

"Speaking of lovers," Bailey added, "our finalists for **Best Romance** are..."—she glanced down at the list of titles and authors—"'**Repercussions 2' by Elianna22**!"

The responding applause was rigorous, accompanied by whoops and hollers from avid fans. Among the row of five authors, Ellie blushed. Her fellow _Suite Life_ writers leaned over to congratulated her.

"'**Kisstastrophe on Deck' by** **Lady Emily!**"

More applause. Bailey and Zack shared a quick, somewhat awkward smile at each other before Bailey continued: "'**Ready or Not**,' **also by** **Lady Emily!**"

Now Zack couldn't suppress a slight blush. Cody noticed it and motioned for London (who was standing next to him) to look. When she did, Zack realized she was looking at him and tried to remain stoic. But it was too late; London had seen the redness in his cheeks, and she and Cody let out a giggle.

"'**You Gotta Know When to Holden' by, you guessed it,** **Lady Emily!**"

"_Three_ stories by the same author?" Woody mused.

"That's right," Bailey told him. "Miss Emily has proven herself to be a romance pro. Good job, Miss Emily!" She looked back down at the list. "And last but certainly not least, we have... '**You Never Cease to Amaze Me'** **by** **rollergirl242!**"

"You know something?" London said.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"I really miss Maddie."

Bailey put her hand over her chest, both in shock at hearing London say something endearing and in delight. "_Really_?"

"Of course! I miss having a friend who didn't go around talking about corn and tractors all day."

And just like that, the moment was ruined.

"I agree," Cody stated. "Things haven't been quite the same since she was here." He turned to Zack, a smile spreading across his face. "I remember when Zacko here used to call her his 'Sweet Thang.'"

Nods and "aww"-s erupted from the crowd.

Zack held up his hand. "Easy now, that was a long time ago. Don't forget, I'm in a relationship with Maya."

"And we're happy for you, Zack," Bailey told him sweetly, this time placing her hand on his shoulder. "See, you are too a romantic. And who knows? Maybe Maya's the one for you."

"Yeah," Cody concurred. "Besides, finding a girl who can stand the stench of your week-old dirty underwear and hold her own is bound to mean love's in the air!"

As Zack tried to pummel him, Bailey and Tiger held him back.

Once they managed to keep him from punching the daylights out of his little brother, they continued reading off the finalists. "Well, whether love's in the air or not," Bailey announced to the audience, "Zack has got some serious game in these romance stories about him," she tells the audience. "The finalists for **Best Zack Pairing** are... **Zack and me (Bailey) from the 'Repercussions'-series by** **Elianna22!**"

"Ha! That would _so _not happen! Bailey's far too nerdy for me." Zack remarked, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure about that?" Tiger pressed him. "Who knows what would have happened had Bailey not fallen into that hot tub on that fateful first day on this lovely ship? Who knows what adventures that change in events would have entailed? I can see it now," Tiger said, holding out his hands as ideas ran through his head.

"Okay, okay, you have a point. Let's just get on with the rest of the finalists, shall we?"

Bailey read of the rest of them one by one, pausing in between each so the audience could absorb them: "**Zack and London in** '**Falling for You' by** **Man of Faith; Zack and Maya in 'Mismatched' by Lady Emily; Zack and Maddie in 'You Never Cease to Amaze Me' by rollergirl242; Zack and me (Bailey) in 'Goodbye, Apathy' by Nedlovesyou**, and... **Zack and London in 'Fine Lines' by DC World**."

"So those are our finalists for Zack," London saw fit to conclude. "Pretty nice variety. Wouldn't you say, Zack? In anything, these stories prove you're not _completely_ hopeless when it comes to love."

Zack didn't answer, as his attention had become focused on a hot girl dressed in a skimpy red number ambling across the back of the Sky Deck, most likely needing to use the restroom.

Bailey followed his gaze. "So much for love!" she exclaimed. "I swear Zack, your girl-chasing is almost as bad as Cody's moisturizing. You_ both_ have issues."

Zack gave no reply.

"What, no comeback?"

Still, no reply came from Zack.

Cody laughed. "He totally has ADD."

"Yes!" yelled a hyped-up voice from within the audience. "I knew it!"

Everyone turned to see Heidi, better known as DC World—the author of 'Fine Lines' and an ADD-affected person herself—stand up from where she'd been sitting, pointing at Zack. "I knew he was ADD! Thank God somebody noticed it! There is so much evidence—I mean, what with all the frivolous money-spending, and the risk behaviors, and the impulsiveness, and the inability to think about consequences, and the impatience, and the inattentiveness, and the forgetfulness, and the manipulative skills, and the...and the restlessness, and the boredom, and... oh, and the obsessions with girls and chocolate and chewing gum! Don't you guys see, he really _is_ ADD! And I would know, I'm ADD too. It takes one to know one, right? You know, there are specific medications for that sort of thing—mostly stimulants, like Ritalin, Adderall, and Dexedrine. They increase Dopamine levels in your brain. I'm sure you know that, Cody; you're smart. However, you have to be careful with drugs like these cause they can lead to side effects like jitters, difficulty sleeping, appetite loss, headaches, mood swings, irritation, and dizziness, and we wouldn't want any of that. The most important thing is living a normal life. Of course, your life can't be _totally_ normal with a disorder, but you can work to make it as normal as possible. In fact…"—she paused for a moment, reaching into her bag and pulling out some books—"I'd like to recommend these books to you. All you need to know about the ADD is in these. They're extremely helpful." She immediately began thumbing through the books, energetically turning the pages as though on a timer.

"Uh...DC?" Tiger gently tried to get her attention.

Her head shot up, realizing—quite possibly for the first time since standing—where she was and what was going on. There were murmurs and whispers amongst people in the crowd, wondering if she was crazy.

"We're kind of in the middle of something right now…"

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly, and then sat back down.

Tiger gave a half-smile, having a hunch as to why she'd gone on a little mini-rant about ADD. "You forgot to take your meds today, didn't you?"

DC averted her eyes guiltily. "Noooo…" she responded, but when Tiger and the _Suite Life_ gang all gave her suspicious, non-believing expressions, she changed her answer to "Maybeee…?"

Tiger smiled wider and shook his head, turning back towards the _Suite Life_ gang. "Let's get this show on the road again."

"I couldn't agree more," Bailey assented. "London, would you like to read off the next finalists? You haven't done much reading."

The heiress gave only silence as a reply. Her attention was now directed at her fingernails, where her hot pink, sparkly nail polish was beginning to chip.

"London! Over here, girl!" Bailey called, clapping her hands loudly in her face.

That brought her back. "Huh?" she uttered, glancing around blankly.

"That girl puts goldfish to shame!" Cody declared. "I think _she_ might have ADD too. Then again, that might explain why DC paired her with Zack in 'Fine Lines.'" He glanced at DC World, who gave a grin and a wink in return. "Well, moving on," he continued, "Bailey, London, would it be alright if I read off the love stories about me?"

Not too keen on reading, London was more than willing to comply. "Go for it!" she encouraged him. Bailey nodded, handing him the finalist list instead.

"And now," he said to the audience, projecting his voice, "for _my_ favorite section of the romance category—**Best Cody Pairing! **The finalists for this include: **Cody and Bailey is 'Swash' by Reneyy'Sprouse'; Cody and London in 'Repercussions 2' by Elianna22; Cody and Lily in 'The Chaos Series' by Kulmanari; Cody and Bailey in 'Where There's A Willa' by** the romance pro, **Lady Emily**; and last but not least, **Cody and Bailey in 'Blissfully Pathetic' by DC World**."

"Not as much variety there," Woody remarked. "Lots of people miss the whole 'Cailey' spiel."

"Pfft, I don't!" Zack announced. "They were _way_ too cutsie!"

"Zack, everyone in love is too cutsie for you," London snarked. "Your idea of a perfect date is an action flick and an evening of video games where your date watches and cheers you on."

"I wonder if I could find a girl like that for me," Tiger mused to himself.

"Be that as it may, I stand by what I said during our marriage project: Cody and Bailey should both be spayed and neutered. The very thought of them going so far as to procreate is just scary!"

"Zack, you should know more than anyone Bailey and I would never have gone _that_ far," Cody reasoned.

Zack flashed him a skeptical look. "Really? Cause the _Boat Cops_ footage of you and her behind the smoothie bar says differently. Oh yeah, I saw that!"

"We were just _kissing_!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...says the guy whose response to 'What do you two think you're doing?' was—and I quote—'Nothing _now_.'"

Cody opened his mouth to shoot back a witty retort, but nothing came out. Defeated, he crossed his arms. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Bailey and I are 'donezo.'"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Donezo? Really?"

"Continuing on with the awards," Bailey said loudly, somewhat embarrassed, "in addition to romances featuring our favorite twins, there are also many memorable non twin-pairings—they include both OCs and other characters on the show. As creative writers, the authors on this forum demonstrate a great deal of enjoyment in branching out and adding their own unique touch to the elements on the show. Thus, without further ado, the finalists for Best **Non-Twin Pairing **are: **Conner and Heather in 'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22**…"

The blond boy in the crowd who'd earlier looked sick suddenly started to blush.

"**Woody and Addison in 'I'm Falling for You' by Man of Faith**…"

"Whoa, way to go Woodman!" Zack congratulated his buddy. "She's adorable...even if she is a motor-mouth."

Cody clapped him on the back, smiling. "Looks like Addison got herself a Woody," he said, knowing full well how that sounded.

There was an explosion of laughter throughout.

"You guys!" Tiger chided.

"Sorry," Cody apologized, snickering. "I couldn't help myself."

"Let's just continue on with the finalists."

"Okay," Bailey agreed. "Next is…**London and Lance in '****33666: DEMON' by Snapplelinz**,"

"Who's Lance?" asked Zack. "An OC?"

"He was the lifeguard at the Tipton Hotel," London reminded him. "He taught me how to swim, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Zack replied. "Although, you were far more interested in him than you were in learning anything."

Cody snorted. "Zack, when has London _ever_ been interested in learning anything?"

"She's pretty smart in Snap's story, though."

"That she is."

"**Woody and Addison in 'Beauty and the Beast' by Wyntirsno**…"

"Why am I not surprised?" said Cody.

"And of course, **Jarran and Max in 'The Chaos Demons' by Kulmanari**…"

"Jarran and Max were interesting," Zack put in.

"Indeed they were," Cody agreed. "For someone who's so passionate about science fiction, Kulmanari sure knows how to write an engaging relationship."

"And let's not forget some of the things we go through in 'The Chaos Demons.' Kulmanari has a way of tearing us apart," Zack added "But by doing so, bringing us closer together."

Cody nodded, looking as though he was about to cry.

"You know something, Zack?" he said. "I love you."

Almost immediately, Zack pulled his brother into an embrace, evoking sentiment amongst the onlookers in the crowd. "I love you too!" Zack exclaimed.

There was a long pause in which everyone observed the two brothers demonstrating love towards each other, before Bailey decided to continue with the awards ceremony: "And now, for everyone's favorite sick little fantasy... **Twincest**!**"**

At the sound of that, the brothers immediately let each other go and stepped backward.

"Due to the controversy surrounding this category we've tried to satisfy as many people as possible by excluding twincest stories from all categories except this one, but still recognizing them here," Bailey explained. "And the finalists for this category are: '**Misunderstandings' by BlendedMinds**!"

Applause and snickers, accompanied by some groans and "oh Gods," overwhelmed the Sky Deck.

"'**Brother Battle Book' by Rebecca Keys**!"

More applause. More snickers. Blushes and uncomfortable squirming.

"'**A Simple Kind of Lovely' by disenchantedlife**!"

"That has such a sweet, simple title," mused London.

"Yeah…" replied Cody. "Don't I know it?"

"'**Heading the Warning' by Mrs. Scott Kennedy**… '**The Blazing Desire' by UnrealxXx**… and lastly, '**The Sea of Desire' series by JDHarris1990**!"

"Phew!" breathed Zack. "Glad we got that out of the way. That was awkward!"

"I now we move on to Zack's favorite—Best Kiss!" announced Bailey, smiling at him mischievously out the side of her mouth.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes! The finalists for **Best Kiss** are: **Zack and Bailey in 'Repercussions 2' by Elianna22, chapter 30**!"

"I wondered when that story was going to show up again," said Cody.

"**Cody and Bailey in 'Swash' by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 15**!"

"No surprise there," remarked Zack, and Cody blushed.

"**Zack and Bailey in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly, chapter 15**!"

"That one was…different," considered London. "I don't think I've ever seen a kiss compared to fire and ice before. Definitely not the usual."

"Well," added Cody, "I suppose that's why the author's name is 'the-lovely-_anomaly_.' Buy hey, different is good. This forum needs more _different_ writing."

"**Zack and Bailey in 'Suite Life on Deck: Lots of Love,' Chapter 12 by ctin939**… **Connor and Heather in 'Never Be Another Tonight' by Elianna22, chapter 6**…"

"We just can't go without something from Ellie, can we?" said Zack.

"Apparently not," answered Bailey, before reading of the next finalists: "**Peter and Cody in 'Falling for You' by Man of Faith**…and finally, **Zack and Bailey in 'Realisation' by CraziiCookii**"

"Absolutely!" insisted Tiger. "A well-deserving story and kiss, just like all the others."

"And of course, the fun doesn't stop there," persisted Bailey. "Now we have—ladies, get ready to squeal—**Best M-Rated Scene**!"

The audience whooped and hollered. Boys lifted up their arms, bearing the "rock on" hand-sign, girls jumped in their seats, some blushing, screaming like teenage fan girls (although some of them were well into their adult years). And everyone was ready.

"Okay, okay," Tiger attempted to calm them. "Just remember, this story is rated K+, so no funny business."

Some people groaned in protest, but they knew they had to comply.

"And the finalists for this category are…"

"Hey Bailey?" Zack spoke up. "Can I read these off?"

She handed him the paper. "Be my guest. I've read enough."

Eagerly, Zack took the list, stood directly in front of the camera, and began reading off the list of nominations for Best M-Rated Scene: "Alright, we've got… **Zack and Maddie in 'A Moment of Weakness' by The Hurricane 13, Cetrix and Tiger002**!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you fondly remember that one," Cody commented, giving his twin an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Ha ha!" Zack shot back sarcastically.

"Well, next," Zack went on, "we have **Cody and Bailey in 'A Night To Remember' by The Hurricane 13**!" He turned to look at his brother. "I bet _you_ fondly remember _that_ one."

"Touché," said Cody.

"**Cody and Chelsea in 'The Unlikeliest Of Pairs,' part of 'Strange Love: After Hours,' by Snappelinz**!"

"That was kind of creepy," declared Cody. "Definitely appropriate for a _strange _love collection."

"Yeah, but you've got to respect Snap for making it work," Zack told him. "Good job, Snap! Sometimes the impossible pairings are the most fun to toy with, which brings me to the next one on the list: **Cody and Christian in 'His Forbidden Life' by Sprouse-Fan, chapter 33**!"

"I just love forbidden love stories," Bailey stated. "They're so romantic. And lastly we have **Cody and Luke in 'Dying For Love (Luke Version)' by Chicas, chapter 14**!"

"Nice picks!" London said. "Glad they were all about you guys and none of them were about me. I like my 'M-rated scenes' to remain personal."

"You know, come to think of it," Cody added, "somebody really should do an M-rated scene with London in it. Something more than just kissing. Let London take a walk on the wild side for once—get her to do something that would sic her dad on someone."

"I see how something like that could work," The-Lovely-Anomaly said.

"Shh, don't encourage them!" London begged, knowing full well that it was too late.

"Okay, fine!" London sighed. "As long as the story itself isn't shallow."

"With all the great authors on this site, I'm sure it won't be."

"Let's move on to the next and last category," Tiger said, not wanting to dwell on things he would be scared to show his little sister."

"Okay," Zack said. "Next and last category—**Best Homosexual Pairing**!" He turned his attention towards Bailey. "Cody, you want to read these?"

"What?" Cody asked. "You have something against reading off the homosexual pairings?"

"No, but they're all going to be about you anyway so you might as well be the one."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, twenty bucks says they're all about you."

"I'll read them off," Bailey consented, stepping between them and taking the list from Zack's hand. Once again, she positioned herself directly in front of the camera lens. "Here are the finalists for Best Homosexual Pairing: **Cody and Max in 'Love to the Max' and 'Magic Closet Ride' by Waldojeffers!**"

"That was such a cute story," London remarked. "And just think about it, Cody, you were in love with a wizard! That's got to have its perks!"

"**Cody and Christian in 'His Forbidden Life' by Sprouse-Fan**!"

"Again with the forbidden romance," Zack added.

"**Cody and Luke in 'Dying For Love (Luke version)' by Chicas**

"Luke was a…interesting OC," Cody put in causing several snickers from the audience.

"**Cody and Eric in 'No Matter What' by Hailfax-McGee**!"

"That's an engaging story," Cody said.

"Yeah, but I like to think of myself as a better brother than how I'm portrayed there," stated Zack.

"I can see why, but you've really got to hand it to the author. He really knows how to put an emotional ride together."

"Indeed."

"And **Bailey and Ms. Tutweiller in 'New Findings' by SilverTurtle!**" Bailey lowered the finalists list. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes our finalists for romance."

As always, there was a massive amount of applause.

"Well, Zack, looks like you were wrong," Cody commented, shouldering his big brother in the arm. "Looks like they're not all about me after all. The last one was about Bailey and Tut. You, my twin, owe me twenty bucks. Pay up!"

Zack, realizing he'd lost the bet, took the defense. "Okay look, I don't have the money now…"

Cody crossed his arms.

"But I'll get it to you. Just give me a few days."

Interested, Bailey leaned into Zack. "Are you really going to pay him twenty bucks?" she whispered.

"Of course I am."

"Really? With how much you compulsively spend, I wouldn't think you had twenty bucks on you."

"Oh, I'm not giving him _my_ money. Heck no! As soon as this is all over with I'm raiding London's trash and selling off all her unwanted jewelry."

Bailey giggled. So typical Zack! She also got an idea of how she could afford some Christmas presents for her family back home.

"And now…" announced Zack, "for an insightful part of this show, we now bring you our second author interview. This author has proved herself through a wide variety of literature. From romantic comedy to military action, and even expanding the story to her bring to life her OCs, she's proven herself a master of it all. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together and welcome the lovely and talented, Miss Elianna22!"

As was expected, the audience broke put into vigorous clapping that took a good minute at least to die down. Ellie, feeling honored and appreciated, responded by beaming and waving as she made her way from her seat next to her fellow author finalists to the seat that was situated right before the camera, where she would be interviewed.

"I'll take this interview if you don't mind," Bailey said, to which none of the others objected.

WoundedHearts bound up to the stage and handed Bailey the list of questions that had to be miles long. How she managed to think of so many things to ask, the world may never know.

"**Que****stion 1: Your characters tend to be very complex and detailed; it's obvious you work hard to make them as realistic as possible. How much work goes into character traits?"**

"I start with key personality traits that the show gives us—Bailey's sensible side, Cody's high-strung nature, Zack's ability to joke in any situation—and give the characters a variety of experiences. How they react depends on their basic personalities and how much their experiences change them. It's been interesting to explore the question "How would Zack turn out if he was sent to military school for misbehaving at Seven Seas High?"

**"Question 2: I heard you read and watched _Black Hawk Down_ for research. Was Zack's role in _Repercussions: Part 2_ based on any of the characters in that movie/book?"**

"I was hugely inspired by a Delta Force operator in _Black Hawk Down_ (the book) who believed that "If the noble-hearted ideals of humankind were to prevail, then they needed men who could make it happen. Delta made it happen." This felt like the perfect quote to embody Zack's motivation for joining an elite counter-terrorist unit. It also contrasted with Cody's lifelong dream to combat disease, war, and poverty, expressed in the SLOZAC episode "What the Hey." This conflict formed the heart of R2, showing that the brothers have similar goals but different ways of achieving them."

**"Question 3: Beginning from a clean slate isn't easy. Do you find it challenging to develop and write for the characters when they are older?"**

"Having lived through the tumultuous teen years, and a few adult years, I feel comfortable writing older versions of the characters. It's been interesting to explore how their lifestyles and attitudes have changed as they've grown up. It's been especially fun to portray Cody's progression from an business leader—thanks to the mechanical spice rack he invented, mentioned in the SLOD episode "Shipnotized"—to a peace crusader to a venture capitalist dedicated to green technology."

**"Question 4: Connor and Heather have become very popular with the readers. Where did you come up with their story?"**

"I wanted them to have a complementary dynamic. She's afraid of her past, and he's afraid of the future. Connor was more like Zack as a child, bold and daring, and more like Bailey as an adult, practical and conscientious. Heather's unconditional love gives Connor confidence and brings out the fearless side of him that was dominant when he was younger. Conversely, Connor's kindness and sincerity reassure Heather that she's still lovable, in spite of some surprising decisions she made for financial reasons."

**"Question 5: What in the world made you come up with that scene where Connor finds out about his parents'…shall we say… private life?"**

"Credit for that idea has to go to Creative Partner/Boyfriend. In his own words, 'the greater the trauma, the greater the triumph.'

At this a man rose from the audience, waving and carrying an evil grin on his face. Connor covered his ears, not needing to relive this experience.

Ellie then continued, "My related inspiration was a Season 1 episode of _That 70s Show_ where Eric accidently walks in on his parents' private life and is plagued by nightmare and flashbacks. I also wanted to play with the idea that children don't see their parents as 'real' people with hopes, dreams, and passions of their own."

"Eventually Connor accepts that his parents made the video for whatever reasons they had—he doesn't need to know. In the epilogue to _Never Be Another Tonight_, readers learn that Zack made the video with Bailey to have some fun and to build a nest egg for their growing family (including Connor's college education) rather than rely on Cody for financial help. The video also paralleled a secret about Heather's past that Connor discovered at an inopportune moment."

**"Question 6: Were you afraid of traumatizing him at all?"**

"Yes, I was definitely afraid of traumatizing him! But as the CP/BF says, 'That was the whole point.'"

**"Question 7: Out of all three parts of the series, which one was your favorite to write, which one was the hardest, and which one are you most proud of?"**

_"Just One of the Guys_ was my favorite to write. Writing about teenagers meant that I could draw on my own memories of high school angst and melodrama—easy research : )"

"Ah yes!" Cody stated, somewhat begrudgingly. "Are there any memories like high school memories?" He was quickly shushed and Ellie went on.

_"Repercussions: Part 2_ was definitely the hardest to write because it was my first time writing action scenes, and required so much research on the military, POW experiences, post-traumatic stress disorder, and the geography of Central Europe. It was also my first time exposing characters to deep emotional and psychological pain, such as Cody's grief when Zack was declared killed in action."

There was a slight pause.

"I am most proud of _Never Be Another Tonight_ because it started with a bizarre idea that I wanted to build into a genuine coming of age story. Most of the story focuses on Connor dealing with the overwhelming post-college period where adulthood begins for real and childhood is truly over. Ultimately Connor learns that it's normal to feel uncertain about what he wants to do for the rest of his life and that his parents will always be there for him. As well, it was exciting to develop an original character. I look forward to giving Connor more stories."

**"Question 8: Cody and London had it pretty rough for awhile in this series as well. Was it hard to delve so deeply into their problems?"**

"Long-term relationships that begin in high school face special challenges because so much growing up happens between adolescence and early adulthood. For London's and Cody's relationship problems, I thought about which traits might get on each other's nerves over time and eventually threaten their relationship. The ones I chose to focus on were Cody's workaholic tendencies and London's materialism and difficulty giving emotional support. I had always planned for them to work out their issues, but plenty of readers might not have been surprised if they had broken up for good."

**"Question 9: Why is TSL so interesting for you to write for?"**

"I'm so used to the characters by now. _Just One of the Guys_ spawned the idea for R2 completely by surprise, and now I can't stop! : ) I just finished a course on writing fiction for children and for several assignments, I found myself basing characters on Suite Life characters because I'm so familiar with them."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Bailey couldn't help saying.

Ellie smiled kindly in return. "Aside from familiarity, I enjoy portraying the brotherly bond between Zack and Cody, which probably has something to do with my being an only child. And I love finding ways to show London's depth and intelligence. I am also really attached to my OCs like Connor, Heather, and Farshad, and want to keep writing about them."

**"Question 10: How do you feel about writing dialogue? Do you ever change dialects of the characters to fit their personality or backgrounds?"**

"Dialogue is ideal for showing characters' thoughts and emotions. I try my best to adjust dialects to fit characters' background and geography, such using regional slang, or mentioning that someone has a Southern twang. It was particularly challenging to imagine how Abdul Nazarov and the other Tajik characters in R2 would have spoken English. The next installment of _Repercussions_ will take place in Dallas, so I'll be looking for some authentic Texan guidance."

**"Question 11: Do you edit your writing before you post it?"**

"Yes, I edit all my chapters several times before posting, and for the past few months, I've also worked with a beta-reader who previews all chapters for logic and continuity. Because I'm a perfectionist, I have also gone back and edited every single chapter after posting it (*embarrassed giggle*). My biggest challenge is trying to squash the temptation to edit while I write, which really slows down the writing process."

**"Question 12: Is there a story on this site/fandom current or otherwise that you wish you had written? What do you most like/admire about it?"**

"I eagerly await updates for _When a Tornado Meets a Volcano_ by thebadwitch13. The chapters are short—less than 300 words each—and yet they capture incredible emotion and psychological insights into Cody's and Bailey's thoughts in the aftermath of their break-up. Clever references to episodes, too. Everyone ought to go check it out!"

**"Question 13: Is it easier for you to write out the entire story then begin to post when it's finished, or do you prefer writing one chapter at a time?"**

"I have tried writing stories chapter by chapter, but my preference is to write scenes as they come to mind, then string them together into chapters and revise when it's time to post. My goal for future stories is to draft all the chapters before starting to post. The pressure to post a chapter every week, once Chapter 1 has gone up, puts too much strain on the story."

**"Question 14: Do you ever go back in the story and incorporate some of the reviewers' input?"**

"Reviews are fantastic for calling attention to issues that are important to readers. Even though I edit posted chapters for my own peace of mind, and in case readers revisit them, I have used reviews as a basis for changing already drafted scenes. In response to the outpouring of sympathy for London throughout R2, I had to make major revisions to the original make-up conversation I'd drafted for London and Cody. Abdul and his yak-herding clan got a starring role in R2 thanks to reviews from Reneyyy'Sprouse' asking if yak herders would show up in Zack's adventures after escaping from a POW facility. That all started with Zack's quizzical claim in Chapter 10 of R2 that he'd spent the past year lawn bowling with yak herders."

"You're welcome, Ellie!" Reneyyy called out to her.

Ellie waved back, and then finished her answer: "Reviews can also influence brand-new material. Reader hostility toward Cody inspired a pre-prologue for R2, which I posted as an alt chapter. The pre-prologue showed a darker side of Cody's grief and his anger toward London for throwing a huge party on his first birthday without Zack. And before the last two chapters of NBAT, I decided I would write a follow-up story if readers wanted more closure for Connor and Heather, which I ended up doing."

**"Question 15: If you could turn the SL series into a one hour show and change the genre, what would you change it too?"**

"I'd free SLOD from its G-rated constraints and turn it into a regular teen drama-comedy with greater character development and continuity across episodes and seasons. And I would make Maya a regular character so that we can actually see her relationship with Zack! After the gang graduates from Seven Seas High, I'd create the _Suite Life on Campus_ about their continuing adventures at Tipton U. If anyone is interested in reading or writing stories about life at Tipton U, please send me your ideas as I'm thinking of starting up a _Suite Life on Campus_ forum."

**"Question 16: If you could ask only one question to anyone actor/actress, what would it be and why?"**

"I would ask Brenda Song if she's disappointed in the dumbing down of London. The cunning, self-centered version of London in SLOZAC was such fun to watch. I miss that London. Now that she's gotten a glimpse of her future in "A London Carol" I hope we'll see more of her original smarts."

"Well, that's the end of the questions," Bailey said. "Do you have any closing thoughts?"

"It's an honour to be nominated and good luck to all the nominees!" Ellie replied enthusiastically. Then got up and regained her original seat.

"Well folks, that concludes our romance section," Tiger took over. "Congratulations once again to all our finalists, and please remember to stay tuned for the next update!"

**A/N: All categories are open till the end**

Romance:

1.

2.

Zack-pairing:

1.

2.

Cody-pairing:

1.

2.

Non-twin pairing:

1.

2.

Twincest:

1.

2.

Best Kiss:

1.

2.

M-Rated Scene:

1.

2.

Homosexual pairing:

1.

2.


	4. Chapter 4: Drama & Tragedy!

**Chapter 4: Drama/Tragedy, by the-lovely-anomaly **

"Welcome back!" Zack and Cody announced simultaneously, trying to push each other out of the way of the camera lens. "…to this week's update of the Suite Life Awards show!" Cody sputtered, causing Zack to put his hand over his little brother's mouth.

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked Tiger, crossing his arms.

"They're competing to see who could speak first," Bailey explained. "Looks like they tied."

"Well, you know what they say," said Tiger. "Twins have a special connection."

"If only they'd use that connection to get along. They're as different from each other as night and day."

"Are you kidding?" the-lovely-anomaly intervened. "That's what makes them great! There's no better dynamic than two people who are virtual opposites having to put up with each other."

"Here, here!" agreed Ellie. "Besides, we all know they really love each other."

The audience erupted into a series of "aww"-s.

"Indeed, which brings us to our next category in the awards—**Drama**!" Tiger proclaimed.

"Who doesn't love a bit of drama?" cooed London.

"I can certainly think of someone," said Cody, eying Zack.

"What?" Zack defended himself. "I'm not very expressive. So sue me."

"Zack…" tutted London, shaking her head in obvious disbelief.

"No, he's right," Cody told her. "The extent of his emotional exertion is yelling at the TV screen whenever he dies in a video game."

Tiger couldn't surprise a giggle. "Sounds all too familiar."

Several people in the audience nodded their heads and snickered as well.

There was a pause. Tiger was the one to break it: "Bailey, since you seem to love reading off the finalists, and I know I can trust you not to make a joke of this whole thing, would you do the honors?"

"I'd love to, Tiger," Bailey replied, taking the list of finalists from him and standing directly in front of the camera. "First of all," she began, "let me say now that this first group of finalists conveys a common favorite aspect of the show for many of its fans. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you…**Best Brotherly Love**!"

The audience whooped and hollered. The girls jittered in their seats with excitement.

Cody and Zack shared an awkward glance at each other that clearly hid a smile.

"The finalists for this category are..." Bailey paused for dramatic effect. "'**Giving the Groom Away' by Dreamer202!**"

"Oh, that's such a sweet story!" let out WoundedHearts, ogling the twins.

"Agreed," said the-lovely-anomaly. "Complete with bonding and banter. Two things necessary for a story about brotherly affection."

"Yeah, but you still never got me that ice-cream," Zack added.

"'**The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro**!"

"Eesh," griped Zack, "I can only imagine what it'd be like to have a triplet. Having a twin is bad enough!"

"Yeah, and with my luck he'd turn out just like you!" Cody shot back.

"Pfft, better that than him turning out like _you_."

"How could _that_ be bad?"

"Never underestimate the power of nerds in groups," advised Tiger.

"'**Letting Go' by Ellivia22!**"

"That one was so sad!" exclaimed the-lovely-anomaly. "But so good at the same time."

"You just love those sad fics, don't you?" Zack said.

"Yep."

"Of course she does," said Tiger with a smile. "She's the drama queen."

"Ha ha," the-lovely-anomaly sarcastically laughed.

"'**Older Brothers' by Reneyyy'Sprouse'**!"

"Another one where we have another sibling," mused Cody. "Only this time it was a girl."

Zack's eyes widened. "Yikes! That's even worse than having a triplet!"

"Oh Zack, you'd love a little sister and you know it!" shouted Reneyyy. "She'd bring out your protective side."

"That she would," concurred Tiger. "Take my word on that."

"'**How did I get Here?' by ItsASuiteLife**!"

"Ha!" laughed Cody. "I knew it was only a matter of time before a fic about Zack getting arrested showed up. I'm just surprised it took this long."

"In all fairness, though," corrected Tiger, "Zack was innocent."

"Yeah, Cody!" Zack stepped in. "I was _innocent_!"

"But you _still_ got arrested," Cody told him, smiling superiorly. "That's enough for me."

Zack narrowed his eyebrows. "You're a terrible brother, you know that?"

"But you'd be lost without me."

"And now…" Bailey cut in, "the finalists for **Best Character Development**!"

"Oooh, one of _my _specialties!" said the-lovely-anomaly enthusiastically.

"**Cody in 'Chaos series' by Kulmanari**!"

"Wow, it's a rarity to find an action story that has character development!" gushed Cody.

"Indeed, but that just shows how great of an author he is," Tiger agreed. "Great work, Kul!"

"**Jordan in 'Teenagers' by The Hurricane13**!"

"Interesting development there," London uttered. "Especially for an OC."

Cody turned to look at her. "So you know what an OC is now?"

London smiled at him smugly. "Yes Cody, I know what it is."

"Jordan was an intriguing OC," the-lovely-anomaly cut in. "And that's coming from a psychology major!"

"**Justin Martin in 'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro!"**

"Once again, a great example of character development in an OC," Cody said.

**Cody in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly**… **George Tanner in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly**…"

"Wow, two by you!" Cody commented, looking back at the girl who obviously _was_ an anomaly. "And I'm one of them!"

"Yes," added Zack. "You go to college, date a wack-job, come back home and try to kill yourself, wind up in an insane asylum, meet another wack-job, and then get yourself out and realize your life is a big lie. Quite a journey."

"Actually it's not that simplistic," the-lovely-anomaly explained.

"Nothing ever is with you, is it?"

"Cody's problems were brought on by a self-induced desire to be unique," the-lovely-anomaly carried on, ignoring the banter. "…Or, more accurately, to be seen as unique—which I think would be fairly common among twins…"

"Don't try to psych 101 him," Cody advised. "Anything deep is beyond his comprehension."

"Oh, you know I can't resist picking people's brains. And that includes Zack's."

Cody snorted. "Good luck. In Zack's case you'll have to _find_ the brain first. Do a little scientific investigating with a microscope."

"Burns" and "ouches" emanated from the audience.

"And lastly, **Zack in 'Repercussions 2' by Eliannia22**!"

"Well, Zack has a brain in that story," Ellie pointed out.

Zack turned to his twin with his arms crossed. "See, Cody?" he said haughtily. "I'm appreciated elsewhere."

"Does anyone else want to read the next batch of finalists?" asked Bailey, turning towards her fellow hosts. "I'm sick of reading."

"That's got to be a first," said London.

"Sure, I'll do it," Cody responded, taking the list from Bailey's outstretched hand and making his way over to center stage.

"Anything for his little 'Hay Bail'!" murmured Zack, who was reprimanded by a slap in the arm by Bailey and a look from Cody.

"Next category…" Cody announced, "… **Traumatic experience**!"

"They just _love _traumatizing us, don't they?" snarked Zack.

"Of course they do," answered Bailey. "The writers on this forum are positively evil."

"Tormenting you guys is just so much fun though," added Tiger.

"**Jordan in 'Teenagers' by The Hurricane13**!" Cody said loudly.

"No surprise there," murmured Zack.

"**Cody in 'Swash' by Reneyyy'Sprouse'**!"

"How could we forget that one?" mused Bailey. "Cody was so heart-broken after thinking he may have lost you."

"Yeah, but he had faith in me," Zack countered her, looking at his twin with knowing eyes. "He knows I'm too tough to die like that." Suddenly, a smile swept across his face. "Still, blowing up the boat has got to be one of the coolest things I've seen an author do. I've got to hand it to Reneyyy for that."

Bailey shook her head.

"Tragic, yes," Zack conceded. "But still cool."

"**Zack and Cody in 'Survival' by TwistedRocketPower**!"

"Okay, sickening with a capital C!" exclaimed London.

"London, sickening is spelled with an S," corrected Bailey.

London shrugged. "Eh, C, S, what's the difference?"

"A great deal," Bailey told her.

"Well, if it makes that much of a difference why didn't whoever invented the alphabet make sure all the letters had different sounds at all times?"

"London, it's more complicated than that…" Bailey began, but London waved her away, not wanting a lecture on grammar or the English language.

"I'm just saying," the heiress said, "if all the letters had a different sound, I would have learned the ABD's years ago!"

To that, both Bailey and Cody glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"**Zack in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly…**that is, **seeing Cody shot**!"

"You know," commented Zack, "it never was explained in the story why I even owned a gun in the first place."

"True," agreed Bailey.

She and Zack both turned toward the-lovely-anomaly, who said, "Eh, I'm from the South. Down there, everyone owns a gun and no one questions it. I could see our action-loving Zack buying a gun someday..."

"Zack? Buy a gun?" Cody asked incredulously, shifting his attention from the camera to the-lovely-anomaly. "Are you crazy? I'd never so much as let him in the store if _that's_ what he wanted. The goof would shoot his face off!"

"I would not!" opposed Zack.

"Ahem," Tiger intervened.

"Oh, right…" Cody stuttered. "Uh, let's see…**me (Cody) in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly," **

"Another two by you!" said Zack to the-lovely-anomaly. "I should be keeping count. That's four so far!"

"**And lastly, Zack in 'Four Days' by Sol Invictus**!"

"Wow, who would have thought that story would be back after over a year and a half?" Bailey said.

"And now for **Best Emotional Breakdown**! We have: **Jordan in 'Teenagers' by The Hurricane 13, chapters 29 – 30**… **me (Cody) Chapter 2 of 'Swash' by Reneyyy'Sprouse'**… **me (Cody) in 'Boy, Disrupted,' Chapter 20 by the-lovely-anomaly**… Dang, two about me? You've got to be kidding!"

"Oh come on," Zack told him. "A kid stares at you for freaking out about germs at the hot tub and you call _him_ nuts? You are just an explosion waiting to happen!"

Cody looked at his brother with narrowed eyes and an expression that seemed to say "You'll pay for that later." "Anywho…" he went on, "the last two in this category are: **George in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly, chapter 19** and **Zack in 'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly, chapter 9**."

Zack turned once again to the-lovely-anomaly and pointed at her. "You're good."

"Why thank you!" riposted the-lovely-anomaly.

"Hang on, it gets better," said Cody. "For **Best Tearjerker, **one of the nominations is…you guessed it… **'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly**!"

"That's eight!" announced Zack.

"How about making people laugh for a change?" remarked Bailey to the-lovely-anomaly, who responded with a smile since Bailey was obviously unaware that she was the one writing this quite comical chapter.

"'**Swash' by Reneyyy'Sprouse'**!"

"Oh yes," Zack commented, "Reneyyy and her _inability_—yeah right—to hurt me."

"Who says I hurt you?" called out Reneyyy.

Zack acknowledged her. "I was involved in a boat accident—a huge boat accident—and had to rely on Cody over there to try to save me. I'm sure _something_ got hurt. If not my body than definitely my pride."

"'**Teenagers' by The Hurricane 13**!"

"Yeah that one," said Bailey. "So, so tragic."

"What do you expect?" said the voice of Mr. Moseby from the back of the Sky Deck. "Its title is 'Teenagers.' Of course it's going to be sad."

"Hey. Mr. Moseby!" greeted London. "I wondered if you were going to show up."

"I apologize for not being here sooner. I had to take care of some, uh, business."

London nodded. "With Daddy?"

Zack leaned over to her. "No, with his mommy."

The audience laughed. Mr. Moseby shot Zack a don't-push-it look.

"I saw him earlier," professed Zack shamelessly, "on the phone with his mom, yelling about why he still doesn't have a girlfriend."

"For your information," Mr. Moseby spat, "my work requires my full attention. I haven't the time for relationships."

"Hmm, funny. And to think, all this time I thought your knee-socks were the problem."

"I'll have you know—"

"And… moving on," interrupted Cody, projecting his voice over Mr. Moseby's. "The last two for Best Tearjerker are: **'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro** and **'Letting Go' by Ellivia22**!"

Everyone applauded, not surprised in the least with the nominations.

"And now for **Best Death**," Cody said.

"Just remember, there will be some spoilers here," Tiger said, knowing how much he hated having endings spoiled.

"And we have," Cody paused to build up the suspense, "**Justin in 'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro, chapter 17**!"

"How'd'ya like that?" Zack stated. "Give us a _good_ triplet, and then just rip him from us. Some authors are really cruel."

"But it's amazing that they can create such selfless characters," countered Tiger.

"**Jordan in 'Teenagers' by Hurricane13, Chapter 30**!"

"I expected _him_ to bite the dust," declared Zack.

"Despite how revolted I became by him," added Bailey, "I was sad to see him go. He really needed help."

"He needed some sanity, that's what he needed. Thank God the officer killed him before he killed Cody."

"Zack!" Bailey's voice clearly had a strong indication of astonishment. "Are you insinuating that you love your brother?"

Zack looked back at her. "Not if you're insinuating that I'm soft."

"**George in 'Boy, Disrupted,' by the-lovely-anomaly, chapter 19**!" Cody sounded as though he was about to cry when he read off that one. "Poor George," he had to include. "Poor, poor George."

"You really lost it after his death," commented Bailey.

"It was just so unnecessary…"

"Yet at the same time totally necessary because it was what changed you."

Cody turned to the-lovely-anomaly. "You. Are. Evil."

The-lovely-anomaly smirked, unaffected. "Hey, 'evil' is 'live' spelled backwards. And I for one like living."

"**Nate in 'Swash' by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 15**!"

"Unexpected!" Zack and Bailey exclaimed simultaneously.

"**Cody in 'The Chaos Demons' by Kulmanari, chapter 24**!" Cody shook his head. "Why oh why do the sci-fi buffs love to kill me?"

"Cause you're a wuss," Zack replied matter-of-factly.

"Cause it's fun," Tiger added.

"Zackary! Tiger!" Bailey reprimanded them. She then turned to Cody. "I think because you're so sensitive, writers feel compelled to use your life, or your loss of life, as a foundation for an emotional arc."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Translation: sci-fi authors feel the need to use you as a scapegoat to get people to cry a little in their stories."

"Whatever their cause," spoke Tiger, "Cody's death here was spectacular—sad, but nonetheless great."

Cody shrugged and decided to leave it at that. "Okay, next category—**Best Drama**!"

The audience responded with great enthusiasm.

"Surprise, surprise," Cody added sarcastically. "The finalists for this are…" he paused for _dramatic_ effect, and then proceeded to read off the stories on the list, slowly to build maximum tension: "**'Boy, Disrupted' by the-lovely-anomaly… 'Repercussions 2' by Elianna22… 'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro… 'How Did I Get Here?' by ItsASuiteLife… **aaand**… 'Teenagers' by The Hurricane 13**!"

"Ah, the drama!" Zack said melodramatically, pretending to swoon. London and Bailey both smacked him.

Now it was Cody's turn to roll his eyes. "And finally, our last category—**Best Tragedy**!"

"Ooh, even _better_!" murmured Zack under his breath, but everyone could hear. "These are the ones that leave you depressed for a while."

"Oh, come on, Zack!" encouraged Tiger. "Where would the beauty of life be without some tragedy?"

Cody went on to disclose the last remaining finalists: '**Teenagers' by The Hurricane13**… **'The Martin Triplets' by MorbidMaestro**… '**Catalyst' by tiger002**…"

"Finally!" exclaimed Zack, throwing his arms into the air. "One with some action!"

"We still die in it," Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we go down fighting!"

Cody made no comment to that. "**'Boy, Disrupted by the-lovely-anomaly**..." he continued, "and last but certainly not least, **King Cody the Wicked by Hailfax-McGee**! Well, ladies and gents, that concludes our finalists for the ever-famous **Drama **genre." He stepped out of the way of the camera lens and gestured for Tiger to replace him.

"Thank you, Cody," Tiger said, coming forward to make an announcement. "And now, just like in the last two chapters, we have our author interview! For this chapter we're going to hear from none other than _The Suite Life_ forum's resident drama queen. Her stories have delved deeper into the minds of characters than I would have thought possible, along with grabbing the hearts of the readers like no other. Please welcome…the-lovely-anomaly!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Fans of drama and the-lovely-anomaly's work shouted out to the relatively new fanfiction author as she took her seat in front of the camera and waved.

"Cody," Bailey said, "since her 'Boy, Disrupted' story mainly features you, would you conduct the interview?"

"Sure," Cody consented, and WoundedHearts handed him the list of interview questions. "First," he began, "how does it feel being a part of the 2010 _Suite Life Awards_ show?"

"It feels amazing," the-lovely-anomaly answered with an excited smile. "It's very new to me…and somewhat awkward because I'm the one writing this chapter."

Cody had to laugh a little at that. Then he got down to business: "**Question 1: ****I have to say your story was one of the best I've read in awhile. Where did you come up with the plot?**"

"Being a psychology major in college, I find the human mind very intriguing. I like to explore philosophies and social boundaries and question them. For example, if someone tries to commit suicide, does that automatically make them crazy? Or could it be that they're just hurt and acting out in an unhealthy manner? Is an attempted suicide worse for the person who wanted to die and must live with that, or for his or her loved ones? Is life truly worth living? Should we be able to pick our own death? Questions like that fascinate me and I wanted to incorporate them into my story."

"**Question 2: How hard was it for you to get into the emotional side of the story and still keep yourself at a distance?**"

"At times, extremely hard. It's difficult to hurt characters that you love while maintaining your distance from them. In some cases, maybe even impossible. Then at other times, it just seemed to come naturally. I'm a sibling myself—and older sibling—so I could immediately identify with Zack's anger and guilt over not being there when Cody needed him. But I'm not a twin and I've never walked in on my sibling after an attempted suicide, so I naturally could not fully understand what that was like. I could identify somewhat with Cody, feeling that life was all about pain and suffering; I think all of us go through that time, when we want to know who we are and we begin to have doubts. But I could distance myself from him because I've never shot myself or been in an insane asylum before—at least, not as a patient. :) The hardest emotional aspect for me to get into was George's background. It's hard to imagine a life like his. I was so distant from him on an emotional level so I had to refer elsewhere, to what I'd seen in other people."

"**Question 3: The characters are so complex and have so much history. Did you outline their personalities?**"

"Big question! I constructed the characters loosely before I started writing to determine the role they would play in the story, but many of the little specifics became apparent when I began to write. Writing, like life, is a journey. You can have expectations and make plans but you must be open to improvising and change. There were some times...some chapters…where I just went with the flow and discovered sides to my characters that I didn't even know existed. I think real life is like that. When things happen you make discoveries about yourself, and about the people you know."

"**Question 4: Your characters are very life-like and three dimensional. How hard was it to bring them to life?**"

"Like I said, often I just went with the flow and followed threads to wherever they led. But while writing, I always put myself in their shoes. I would always say, 'Okay, judging by this character's overall personality and what they've been through, how would they handle this situation? How would they act or react to this?' My intention was to make them as believable as possible."

"**Question 5: Will "Boy, Reinvented" be a Zack story, like "Boy, Disrupted" was a Cody story?**"

"'Boy, Disrupted' was a Cody _and_ Zack story, and 'Boy, Reinvented' will be the same. The only reason I put Cody's name first in the character options was because he showed up more. But if you remember, the last line of the story—"like a boy, disrupted"—was referring to Zack. Not Cody. Cody became disrupted during childhood when he turned his life into a lie; Zack, on the other hand, became disrupted throughout the duration of this story. In a strange way, the twins disrupted each other. Yet at the same time, they wouldn't be who they are without the other's existence. If anything, this storyline is about their connection."

"**Question 6: How do Zack's two personalities balance out in the end?**"

"I can't say much about them because they're a major issue that will be addressed later on in "Boy, Reinvented." But I will say that they're two halves of Zack—the sweet, loving, protective side, and the angry, impulsive, spiteful side. They've both always been present in Zack, but Cody's near-death experience caused them to split and dual for dominance. How they balance out will be shown in the end."

"**Question 7: Will Zack ever truly forgive himself and Cody for what happened?**"

"You'll have to wait and see. :)"

"**Question 8: You write a lot of drama. Would you ever consider writing for another genre?**"

"I have _every_ intention of trying out other genres. In fact, our wonderful host, Tiger, has requested that I do a comedy sometime, and recently I've been forming ideas for one. I also want to try out science fiction and horror. Those should be interesting."

"**Question 9: How did you come up with London's story in 'Some Like It Cold'?**"

"I kind of just looked at her as she is on the show. With how many stepmothers she's had, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them abused her in some way. She's expressed dislike for a number of them, and apathy towards pretty much all the rest, so the abuse-arc came with ease. And of course, it's been proven that she cares about her father…even though he does little to deserve her affection. I'm convinced that deep down, she wants approval."

"**Question 10: If you could go back and change any aspect of your stories, what would it be?**"

"Mostly grammatical errors. Writing is a learning process for me, and I like to look back on old stories to see how I've improved over time, but there is just something about grammatical errors that irks me. I see one measly error and I want to repost an entire chapter all over again."

"**Question 11: Who do you most admire in your life, author or otherwise? (Who is your biggest inspiration?)**"

"I'm going cheesy on this one, but I really admire my mom. She's such an inspiration to me. She's always there to listen and give guidance, and offer support. She's headstrong and knows what she wants, but is always thinking of herself last; she does so much and asks for little or nothing in return. And she never gives up…even when everyone else around her does. There's no way you cannot be inspired by that."

"**Question 12: Will you be updating 'Heartsick, Lovestruck, and other Lovisms'?**"

"I will, as soon as I have time and my inspiration for it comes back. Lately, I've been more into my 'Eternal Sunshine' story. :)"

"**Question 13: Are you finding it more difficult to write in first person?**"

"Not really. I've written in first person before, just not for fanfiction. For me it all depends on the story and how I plan to tell it—if I want it to be told from one person's perspective, which I think makes sense for "Heartsick," or from an all-seeing, all-knowing perspective. There are advantages and disadvantages of both, but as for which is harder...I'd say neither. It just depends on how much I feel I should limit myself with details, and how much I'm willing to let the story be biased. That being said, the most difficult aspect about writing from Bob's point of view is the fact that he's a boy; I have to tap into the male mindset."

"**Question 14: Do you prefer to work from an outline or play it by ear?**"

"I always outline my stories to give myself a basic idea of where I want to go with it. But sometimes my stories take on a life of their own and end up looking only vaguely like how I foresaw them. So, it's a little of both. I outline a little here, play it by ear at little there."

**Question 15: What aspects does a story have to have to keep you interested?**

"Well thought-out characters, an interesting plot, a clear theme, consistent structure, a nicely-chosen setting, appealing prose-style…and of course, proper grammar. Can't forget that. I also feel that a good story needs something the reader can relate to, something to make the reader feel involved with what's written on the page."

"**Question 16: Some people are born to write where others educate themselves. Do you think there is much difference in the end result, and which one do you see yourself as?**"

"I think the most important thing when it comes to writing is passion. Talent is one thing, but talent can be wasted or ignored. And education can only take you so far—I'm a firm believer that you cannot pull skill out of thin air; you can only find something inside yourself that you didn't know already existed. But the real driving force behind writing is enthusiasm. If you have a will to do it, you can get it done. You just can't take no for an answer. So in essence, the only thing that really affects the end result of a written work is the amount of dedication the writer puts into it. A person with inborn talent can improve, and an educated person can use what they've seen in books and what they've been taught, but at the end of the day I think passion decides quality."

"Of course, the best quality is when sparkles are involved," London remarked, who was given a stern look by Bailey.

The-lovely-anomaly continued: "As for me personally, I like to think of myself as both—a natural-born writer and an educated writer. My parents are both gifted writers so I think I do have some innate talent, but I made the conscious choice to _keep _writing. I was the one who decided to improve my craft by practicing and exposing myself to different styles, and evaluating the work of other writers. My main motivator was passion."

"**Question 17: If you could have any famous author (alive or dead) critique your work, who would it be and why?**"

"Charles Dickens, because he and I are both character-writers. We use our characters to propel a story, rather than the story's plot, which is why there is far more dialogue and emotion in my stories than action. When beginning a story, I typically come up with a basic premise and then use my characters to build on it. Dickens was known for unforgettable characters—David Copperfield, Nicholas Nickleby, Oliver Twist, Ebenezer Scrooge—and it is primarily through them that his stories are remembered. I think it's the same with me."

"**Question 18: Which character do you feel has untapped potential?**"

"Bob! He was such a fun character on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_—he was goofy, but that's what made him endearing. I think there was more to him than we saw on the show. I took advantage of that for my story 'Heartsick, Lovestruck, and Other Lovisms.' :)"

"Yep, Bob is so awesome!" WoundedHearts said from the audience.

"**Question 19: If you could rewind and rewrite any episode you feel depicted one or more of the characters unfairly, which one would it be and why?**"

"'Das Boots,' because I feel it depicted Codywrong. I was angry at him for not showing much concern about the prospect of losing Zack. And I feel the episode should have had a brotherly moment at the end—nothing too profound. Just a hug and a 'Don't ever scare me like that again' would have been nice.A close second, though—yes, I know you said just one episode, but this one's not far behind—would be 'Rock of Kasbah,' and pretty much for the same reason. Cody indifferently puts a basket over Zack's head and then walks away, not even turning around when Zack says there's a poisonous snake inside. Then later, when Zack tells him he had to get the snake pried from his neck—his _neck_—Cody acts as though it's no big deal. That whole sequence was obviously added just for laughs, but the sad thing is that's not funny at all. It only served to butcher Cody's character."

"**Question 20: If you could bring back any guest star and make them a main part of the cast, which one would it be and why?**"

"If I'd been asked this question before the arrival of Maya I would have said Maddie. She seemed the perfect match for Zack, and the ideal companion for London. But I think if she were to be brought back now it would cause more problems than it would solve, especially for the viewers. :) We're already divided enough over pairings as it is (mainly Cailey, but others as well); I can only imagine the division over Zaddie versus Zaya, and I'd hate to see my fellow _Suite Life_ buffs reduced to the likes of Edward/Jacob-obsessed _Twilight_ fanatics. :) That being said, I'd love to see Brian Stepanek come back as Arwin. He was pure gold!"

"**Question 21: Which authors do you admire most and what do you admire about them?**"

"Let's see...Ellen Hopkins, because of her unique style that borders on poetry and prose; Charles Dickens, because of his ability to create memorable characters; J.K. Rowling, because of her imagination and skill when it comes to weaving together an intricate storyline; Jodi Picoult, because of her look into controversial matters; and Mark Twain, because of his adherence to stark realism and use of Southern vernacular. I tried to offer a nice variety there. I'm well-rounded when it comes to reading so my list of favorite authors is diverse. All these are outside the world of fanfiction; if anyone wants to see my favorite fanfiction authors they can just visit my profile page and look under "Favorite Authors." ;)"

"Well, that was the last question," Cody said. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," the-lovely-anomaly beamed.

"Any closing thoughts?"

"I appreciate all the support I've received from my readers and friends, it's truly an honor to be nominated, and I wish all my fellow writers luck with the awards."

From there, Tiger took over. "And that concludes this week's drama category, but stay tuned for more next week…and of course, don't forget to vote!"

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, all categories open till the end. Also, I'm in the process to adding the finalists to a community so they will be easier to find. I have all the romance and comedy and should get the drama ones in tomorrow.

Best Brotherly Love:

1:

2:

Best Character Development:

1:

2:

Best Traumatic Experience:

1:

2:

Best Emotional Breakdown:

1:

2:

Best Tearjerker:

1:

2:

Best Death:

1:

2:

Best Drama:

1:

2:

Best Tragedy:

1:

2:


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure!

**Chapter 5: Adventure by Man of Faith**

As the cameras began to roll again after the break, one could see a very giddy Zack almost bursting out of his skin, as if he was just told the latest expansion of Medieval Magic Quest just came out.

"What's with him?" Bailey asked Cody, feeling a bit nervous about the evil gleam in Zack's eyes.

"Oh he's just happy that about the next genre that's coming up for announcement. Although, with that look in his eyes, I think Marcus should be happy that he moved out," Cody answered when Zack looked at him.

"Hey for once, we are actually going to be talking about something I enjoy! FINALLY! The manly categories are coming up!"

"Zack, you do realize that just because these are part of the adventure genre doesn't mean that other genres won't have a part in it. After all, a good work of fiction can't just have one straight genre," Bailey pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE! At least now it will be the prevailing theme instead of all that mushy girly stuff."

"You also do realize that at least three of the writers who have a couple of finalists in these categories are women right?"

"Yeah right! Like a chick could actually write a decent…" Zack wasn't able to finish as Snapplelinz, using spy equipment, dropped down from the ceiling to cover Zack's mouth and lifted the both of them back up to the catwalk. After a couple of moments, Zack was unceremoniously dropped in between ReneyyySprouse and The-Lovely-Anomaly, both with pure anger in their faces for Zack's chauvinistic comments. All the cameras could see was Zack disappearing into a sea of three angry women, no sounds could be heard.

"Okay then," Cody began as he quickly tried to get the show back to focus, let's start off with our first category…WOODY WOULD YOU MOVE THE CAMERA TOWARDS US AND AWAY FROM ZACK?"

"Geez, sorry guys," Woody said as he moved the camera back to the show, "I was just trying to boost our ratings even higher."

Before Cody could retort that remark, Bailey stepped in, "In any case, we would now like to offer up the first category in the adventure theme, which are the** best villains**!"

"If you were nominated in this category, that means your writers must have made you truly evil…We have in the finals :

**James in Survival/Shattered/Submersion by TwistedRocketPower, **

**Ashani in Chaos Demons by Kulmanari, **

**Miles in The Martin Triplets by MorbidMaestro, **

**Dusty Chopsaw in Manhunt, by Snapplelinz, **

**Dr. Thompson in Boy, Disrupted by the-lovely-anomaly, **

**Hakalahs in Domino Effect by Tiger002."**

"You know, I always wonder, why does it seem like James is the prevailing male villain name in a lot of SL fanfics?" Tiger002 wondered.

"No clue, I always thought it would be Kyle," Woundedhearts responded as the show continued on.

"WOW! Those are some scary nominees, especially Dusty," Bailey responded.

"I have to disagree. Dr. Thompson made Dusty look like a preschooler. It's a lot easier to just hack someone to death. Dr. Thompson made sure you just didn't want to live anymore," Cody responded with a shiver as he remembered the "therapy" sessions.

"Ashani was interesting too," London said, seeing some similarities between her dad and the Demon Lord.

"Yeah well right now, those three girls make all of them see like chopped liver!" Zack said as he returned on stage, with claw marks, bites, and torn clothing.

"Serves you right Zack for your sexist comments," Bailey said.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Zack apologized half-heartedly, "Now what's up next in this genre?"

"Well next we have the best battle scenes, which are…" Cody began before being interrupted by London.

"Clips of me going Black Friday shopping against the poor people?"

"No…we're talking about battles London, not shopping."

"Clearly you haven't been in the stores during that time of the year."

"Yes I have, I just tend not to let my basic animal instincts take over."

"That and plus, Cody would have probably finished off his homework two weeks earlier and taken the first spot in line at the store of his choice," Woody chimed in.

"Alright enough about shopping!" Zack exclaimed, "Let's not wussified this genre with talks of shopping alright!

"I wonder if it would be possible to write an action adventure about shopping," Tiger theorized.

Before Tiger could expand further on that idea, Zack took over, "The nominees for the **best battle** are:

**Chaos Demons by Kulmanari chapter 25, **

**Domino Effect by Tiger002 chapter 19, **

**Truth Seeker by Kulmanari chapter 16, **

**Truth Seeker by Kulmanari chapter 15, **

**Zack in Repercussions 2 by Elianna22 chapter 24.**"

"Three nominations from Kulmanari, finally an author who knows what kind of scenes are awesome," Zack said.

"You have to admit, Ellie made you look pretty good with your military battle in R2 too," Cody said with slight tears in his eyes.

"I know," Bailey added, "that was such a well described encounter. See Zack, even genres like Drama and Romance can have adventures type themes in them."

Zack was about to retort that comment when he suddenly saw someone in the audience aim a pink AK-47 at him, causing him to pause before saying, "I guess you're right Bailey."

"Where did you get the pink AK-47?" Woundedhearts asked Ellie.

"Oh, James got it for me. He made sure they had a pink one in stock."

"Really now?" Woundedhearts said before snapping her fingers, "Minions! I want you to get me a pink AK-47."

"Yes my queen," said two Nightwings as they flew off the ship.

Oblivious to what was going on, London began to introduce the next set of categories. "Now, for our next categories we have **best cliffhangers**…" London began before pausing and looking at her outfit, "Wait a minute, do we need to go rock climbing right now because I so am not dressed for it."

"No London," Bailey answered with exasperation, "A cliffhanger is a part of the story where the author ends a chapter with a very dramatic or unclear ending, leaving the reader wanting for more."

"Oh, so I'm a cliffhanger then since people always want more of me," London squealed as she jumped up and down while doing yay me's.

"That's not what a…oh never mind! Just read the nominees!"

"Alright, sheesh, what a grouch," London said before reading off the note card, "And the nominees are:

**Teenagers by The Hurricane 13, chapter 29, **

**Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 17, **

**Truth Seeker by Kulmanari, chapter 14, **

**Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 3, **

**Blaze by Tiger002, chapter 4.**"

"I never thought I see the day that the idea of Zack being missing from our group would be one of the biggest cliffhangers in a story," Cody said as he tried to hide away his tears.

"And I never thought you cared so much for me bro," Zack replied as he tried to hide his tears as well.

Both failed however and began to hug one another, crying and holding onto one another as if they were the only life preservers in a sea of emotional distress. As the audience was touched by this display of brotherly love, both of Zack and Cody exchanged "I love you man!" to one another. As Zack and Cody broke away from one another, they both shed their final tears and composed themselves. Zack looked towards the audience and tried to continue on, "Okay, so what's next in the line of categories?"

"Well, the next category is **best/most unexpected scene**…" Cody began before Zack interrupted him.

"Isn't that almost the same as cliffhangers?" Zack wondered.

"No, because a cliffhanger leaves people hanging, while an unexpected scene leaves people staring at their computer in completely shock, unable to speak anything other than gibberish and thinking: I did not expect that."

"Ah, okay I got it," Zack said as he allowed Cody to continue.

"The nominees are:

**Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse' chapter 15, **

**The Chaos Demons by Kulmanari chapter 17, **

**The Martin Triplets by MorbidMaestro, Chapter 18,**

**Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 3, **

**Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse', chapter 13, **

**The Chaos Demons by Kulmanari epilogue."**

"Wow! Reneyy'Sprouse has gotten 5 nominations in the last two categories, she must be a good writer. Although, I do wish she added more scenes about me in Swash," London commented, causing everyone to look at her.

"Wait a minute," Cody began, "London, did you just give a writer a compliment and stated that you read a story not about you?"

"Yeah, so? Reneyy is a great writer. She's been making me wonder if Zack survived or not. I was really into it."

"Cody….I don't think I fear death anymore," Zack said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Why's that Zack?"

"Because either hell has frozen over and thus I won't be falling into my fiery doom if the Good Lord really nixes my salvation and sends me there or the apocalypse has come upon us."

"So you don't mind if I shoot you right now for those sexist comments earlier?" Ellie asked as she aimed her AK-47 at Zack.

"Now now dear, he has since acknowledged the worth of female writers in this genre. I suggest you let him live. Plus, if we kill him now, how are we going to embarrass Conner later on?" said the man next to her.

"Oh ok, you got a point," Ellie said with a pout as she sat back down while Connor looked on in fear, scared what ideas that duo had come up with now.

"Thank you," Zack mouthed to the unknown man as Bailey took over.

"Okay before anyone else wants to kill one of the main characters, let's get this genre over with."

"Darn," Tiger muttered to himself as Bailey continued.

"The last category is for **best adventure** and the nominees are:

**The Chaos Demons by Kulmanari, **

**Domino Effect by tiger002, **

**Manhunt by Snapplelinz, **

**Truth Seeker by Kulmanari, **

**Ghost Of A Chance by hutchshottie."**

"Those are some really good nominees, I'm really curious as to who will win," Cody said with a big appreciation.

"I just hope the ghosts don't win they stole my money six years ago and I still haven't gotten it back," London said with a shiver.

"You do realize that the ghosts in the end were friendly right?" Bailey commented.

"Still…they don't deserve to win."

"It was a well written story, it definitely deserves to be considered…"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yes they do…"

As both Bailey and London continued to argue about Ghost of a Chance, Zack look at Cody and asked, "So are you going to stop them?"

"I'm not going in between them, you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not that stupid!"

"Could have fooled me," Woody said sing-songly.

"How about you try then Woodchuck?" Zack asked

"Umm…I do have a brain under all of this hair you know," Woody commented.

"Could have fooled me…" both of the twins said.

"Alright, never mind them. Let's get on with the interview," Zack said, "This time we have a writer who is known for using the show as only a springboard to leap into the realms of his imagination. Dragons and demons are common sights through his stories and his captivating characters will grab you and not let go till the end. His incredibly rich battles are the icing on cake for his epic works. Please welcome the master of fantasy, Kulmanari!"

Kulmanari made his way to the stage, with Tiger trying to get his autograph, though Tiger was held back by a penguin in a security uniform.

"Welcome to the stage," Zack said shaking the authors hand. "Now for the questions."

All the lights went off sans a couple spotlights shining down on the two.

**Question 1: ****How long have you been working with the idea for your Chaos Series**

"The Chaos Series is an offshoot of a continually evolving Science Fiction saga of mine called "An End to Innocence". I started writing it in sixth grade and it has progressed through several revisions to blend in elements of Fantasy & Mythology. In late 2008 I took AETI in a new direction, brought it into the modern world and mixed in the Suite Life canon."

**Question 2: As shown in your stories and the actually forum, the worlds you create are incredibly detailed, how are you able to fill them so fully?**

"Honestly, a lot of daydreaming, inspiration, ideas from other books and old stories of mine. I wanted to give each world its' own unique feel, people and history. After I come up with a basic idea of these things, the world begins to take shape as I explore the history of characters, their ancestors, the cities they live in and the battles they've fought in."

**Question 3: How do you come up with such varied OCs?**

"When a need for another character opens up, I ask myself is this going to be a throwaway OC or a recurring OC? Throwaway's get a simple background story and are easily forgotten (I don't spend much time on them). Recurring OC's get a lot more work put into them and I classify them into two main groups "Survivors" (who no matter what live through the story and get the most work/attention) and "Fall Guys" (who are the Recurring OC's who eventually die before the end of the story and get an average amount of time spent on them). I break them down even more, but I won't get into that complicated mess =)

"However, most of the prominent OC's you've seen are from my other stories or were inspired by other characters. The young martyred Prince Kamouri Jarran and the murderous insurrectionist leader Ashani Noh'Malkiri are taken directly from AETI and these polar opposites are put together as father and son for example. The first truly unique OC's (not drawing from my old work)to come to my stories in awhile will be Veritas and Tempus from Reflections In Time."

**Question 4: Do you ever feel that you over-complicate your story-lines?**

"Yes, all the time. Legend of the Black Knight will be starting off with a chapter or two to refresh the memories of those who read the previous stories and will also bring new readers up to speed."

**Question 5: What will Legend of the Black Knight have to set it apart from your other stories?**

"You mean besides stronger heroes, new enemies, more twisting plots, seriously destructive battles and new special abilities? What more could you want?

"I can't give it all away, except what I've already posted on my forums, but the opening chapter should give everyone an idea of the tone of this story. I wish I could say more, but I want to save the surprises."

**Question 6: How do you keep your stories from running into fantasy clichés?**

"I've read a lot of books. I'm always asking myself if my plots sound clichéd and if the answer is yes, I come up with ways to twist it around."

**Question 6: Have you ever wanted to do something like a pure comedy or romance?**

"Not really, though I do like to add splashes of both to my stories."

**Question 7: If you could write an episode from scratch what would it be about and who would be the main focus?**

"I would like to see Cody in some kind of dire trouble and have the episode focus on Zack's 'big brother' protective nature (which he'll later deny all macho like) and determination to do whatever he needs to do (break rules, stuff etc) as he tries to rescue Cody."

**Question 8: When writing, do you sometimes notice what you're writing divert from the plot you had planned. If so, do you allow it to take this path, or just find away to bring it back to your plans?**

"As the Pirates of the Caribbean would say, 'They're (outlines) more like guidelines than actual rules,' If the story wants to write itself for awhile I let it and if I like the results I keep it, if not I rewrite or scrap the whole thing and start from scratch."

**Question 9: Many people would categorize Disney shows as shows for children, what would you tell them if they asked you why you enjoy watching them so much?**

"To be honest I only watch TSL and mainly because I enjoy studying sibling interaction (I'm an only child). Television is a vast wasteland full of clichés and copycats. I guess you could say Disney is one of the few places left that comes up with original ideas anymore."

**Question 10: If you could write a crossover between any character(s) and any show(s) which would they be and why?**

"They're not shows, but it would be amusing to see the twins visit the worlds of 'Ranger's Apprentice' and "Pendragon" book series. I'm really not one for crossovers."

**Question 11: Do you enjoy making OCs?**

"Loaded question. I like making 'Survivor' OC's because I hate to see all my work end when an OC dies. Overall, yeah I kind of like making up people!"

**Question 12: Are your OCs inspired by real people, or do you make them up on the spot?**

"Most all are made up on the spot. The exception is Jarran as he draws upon me somewhat."

**Question 13: What scenes are the hardest for you to write?**

"Romance and long conversation/explanation through dialogue scenes."

**Question 14: Any idea when we'll be seeing updates for LOTBK start?**

"As they say in Mortal Kombat, "It has begun!", although the going might be slow for awhile as I try to iron out the overall plot."

**Question 15: Was it difficult to find the time to write when you were overseas?**

"Nope. We had a ridiculous amount of downtime during our tour, though that was mainly due to the restrictions imposed on us at the end of OIF."

**Question 16: Was it hard to concentrate with everything going on over there?**

"We were lucky, had a pretty peaceful deployment and everyone came home safe. Barring the occasional rocket and mortar attacks (most of which missed, fell short or were intercepted by countermeasures) I was usually in a state of keeping the status quo."

**Question 17: What did your buddies in your squad think of your stories, did they read them?**

"Only a few know I write, even fewer of them actually talk to me about some of my ideas (there's two other writers, one's Fantasy/Sci-Fi and the other does Military Fiction) and none of them have ever read my stuff. I prefer it that way for now, that and all of my current projects would be lost upon them with all the TSL stuff."

* * *

**A/N: All categories are open till the end. **

Best Villian:

1.

2.

Best Battle:

1.

2.

Best Cliffhanger:

1.

2.

Best Unexpected Scene:

1.

2.

Best Adventure:

1.

2.


	6. Chapter 6: Other categories!

**Awards Chapter – "Other" Category by Woundedhearts, and Wyntirsno with some edits by Tiger.**

"And now we've come to the final stretch of nominations," Cody announced. "Who's as excited as I am?"

"No one is as excited as you are," Zack snickered taking the list out of Cody's hands."Now can we please get this over with, I have a large pepperoni pizza waiting back at the cabin with my name on it."

"Yeah, about that," Cody grinned. "Woody was in there earlier looking for a stick of deodorant because he didn't believe they existed and well."

"Woody," Zack growled. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to take the curl right out of his hair."

"I'm sure he left some for you."

"What the box?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Well technically the box is something."

"Okay on that note," Bailey snickered taking the list away from Zack. "Moving on."

"Hey, it was my turn," Zack defensively stated taking the list back. "Codes control your woman."

The older twin didn't notice when the room went silent, too busy thinking about his lost dinner. When he finally did look up he noticed the anger in Bailey's eyes.

"Control his woman?" she shouted. "Girls I don't think Zack has learned his lesson."

In the next moment all chaos erupted as Zack was sent screaming across the deck with three very angry women on his tail. He had just turned the corner when they heard a loud crash from around the entrance.

"It looks like Ellie, Snap and TLA are having fun."

"Well, I hope they don't have too much fun, Bringing Zack home in pieces is not something I could readily explain away."

"I'm sure your mom would understand," Bailey replied placing her hand in his. "Let's continue before there are anymore interruptions."

"That doesn't go there!" Zack screamed from off stage.

Directing her attention back to the audience, Bailey realized, that they still had their eyes glued on the doorway that Zack and the girls had gone through. She tapped her finger lightly on the microphone to get their attention. When everyone was ready, she once again began.

"Now for the **Best Oneshot**," she stated with a smile. "These are short in comparison to multi-chapters but they still pack one heck of a wallop."

"Who?" London asked confused.

Cody placed a gentle hand on Bailey's arm and shook he's head. Bailey got the idea and continued.

"The first nomination is one of my favorites," she smiled gazing up at Cody. "Full of brotherly love and understanding, this story has it all. Tender moments, laughter, sarcasm…"

"Marriage anxiety, separation anxiety…"

"Cody Stop?" she laughed. "You obviously didn't understand this story at all. It was a piece about two brothers who love one another and are afraid to lose each other in the daily chaos of a nine to five world."

"No, it was more about Zack's anxieties over losing time with me, once you dragged…I mean once we got married."

"You know Zack's not the only one who can end up in hot water."

"Duh, we do have a hot tub right there," London stated pointing over toward the Jacuzzi.

"London?"

Again Cody placed a hand on his girlfriends arm and she returned her attention to the list. "The first story shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who's been reading the site. **Giving the Groom Away by Dreamer202**." She announced as the room erupted into loud applause.

"Now onto our second story," she said with some sadness. "This one is a real tearjerker."

Cody looked over to Tiger with a curious expression, "Why is that?" he asked. "Do you really enjoy killing us off that much?"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I usually bring you back."

"He does have a point," Bailey truthfully stated.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Cody said sarcastically while turning his attention toward his brother who was now limping up the aisle.

"To be honest," Zack chimed in as he stopped right behind Cody. "I think I'd rather face a million dragons, a man with a gun, and a thousand evil magical beings, if it only meant it would get me away from those three."

"Aww Zack," TLA asked with a grin. "I thought you liked us."

"Evil," he said pointing in their direction. "You are all evil."The girls simply laughed and regained their seats.

"**Catalyst by Tiger002**," Bailey called out to the audience. "The twins died while trying to sacrifice themselves for their brother. It was moving, and heart wrenching and an all over occasion for tissues."

"You are so sentimental and weepy," London told her roommate as she stepped up beside her. "These stories aren't real, you know."

"This from the girl who still believes in the boogeyman, Sea Snarks and the Corn Goblin."

"Corn Goblin, please I am so over that," she stated rolling her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, just around that time a very ugly and angry looking scarecrow stepped up behind her. When she turned she let out a scream that shook the floorboards and made a mad dash for Bailey's backside.

"Take her," she hollered shoving Bailey forward toward the monster. "I'm too young and beautiful to die."

Bailey stopped her and stepped up to the creature. "Zack this isn't funny, now take off the mask and let us get down to business."

"What are you talking about?" the older twin stated stunning everyone. "I'm over here."

Turning slowly the small group huddled together and screamed in fear as the echo of the monsters laugh reached their ears. "Wait, I know that laugh," Bailey screeched as she stepped up to him and yanked the mask off his face. "Hurricane, seriously?"

"You should have seen your faces, priceless," he told them between uncontrolled laughter.

"That wasn't funny," London told him.

"I thought it was, high five dude," Zack chimed in slapping hands with his friend.

"Please that was hysterical," he stated. "Besides what are you going to do, send the girl scouts after me?" he added pointing over to where Ellie, TLA and Snap were currently glaring at him. "I'm so afraid."

"No, I don't think that would do much good," Bailey smiled. "But, I do know someone who's been dying to finish what she started on a certain beach."

"On the beach?" he asked right before realization dawned on him. "No, no you girls are evil," he said horrified as he looked around in fear for the one person that could even scare a hurricane.

A strangled cry left his lips as the terrifying sight came flying toward him. Turning on his heel just in time to sidestep her assault he took off running for the safety of the cabins. The audience heard her threats reverberating off the walls as she kept in step with him.

"I'll get you. You have nowhere to run and no place to hide."

The boys shuttered at the sight and stepped closer together, "Now that's what I call evil minded."

"I hear you there Cody," Zack stated placing a shaky hand on his brothers shoulder. "I'm just glad I'm a confirmed bachelor."

"What about Maya?" Cody asked confused.

"The girl's never around give me a break. I'm only human."

"Can we please get back to why we're here?" Bailey shouted losing patience as she waited for the group to calm down.

"The next story is **Some Like it Cold written by the very talented The Lovely Anomaly**, who as you know has swept the drama category," Cody announced to thunderous applause and a standing ovation.

The young author blushed at all the affection that was being shown to her, "I don't know what to say, um…thank you," she stated just above a whisper. "But, please this isn't necessary."

"Are you kidding?" Woundedhearts shouted from three rows back as she stepped up on her chair and clapped extra loudly. "You rock!"

"Would you sit down before you hurt yourself," Blendedminds whispered to her while tugging on her sleeve. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"You write twincest, and I'm embarrassing myself?" she asked incredulously.

"Just sit down."

"Fine," Woundedhearts huffed while Tiger whispered something to himself about not being the only one with mental problems, which earned a chuckle from the authors sitting nearby.

"We all agree," Bailey smiled from the stage. "You definitely rock."

"Thank you." TLA managed to meekly say one last time before the audience calmed down and she quietly brushed a tear aside.

"Actually London," Zack said turning to her. "I think you will really like this story."

"I will as long as it's all about me."

"It is all about you," Cody explained. "In fact it's about your friendship with Maddie and how she helps you deal with a very mean step mother."

"Ooo…do I dump her in Siberia?" the dark haired girl asked excitedly. "Then go on a worldwide shopping trip?"

"Not quite," he stated. "But trust us on this, you'll love it."

Shrugging her shoulders she took a seat and waited.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked but before he could say anything else, she snapped her fingers and a laptop was placed in front of her with the page to the story open. "Wow, that's what I call service."

"Okay while she's doing that," Zack said. "We need to move this along a bit so, onto the remaining nominee's in the oneshot category."

Cody looked at the list and spoke into the mic. "**King Cody, The Wicked by Halifax-McGee,"**

"Wow, these authors really enjoy torturing you. You've died in two of the one-shots," Zack said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's comment, Cody continued down the list.** "Goodbye, Apathy by NEDlovesyou."**

"That was a really sweet story," Bailey said turning her gaze to a certain twin.

"Just don't get any ideas Zack," Cody said, realizing it wasn't him. "And lastly, **Letting Go by Ellivia22**. All amazing works of fiction, we highly recommend."

"Yes," Bailey continued. "All three with very sad moments so a box of tissue…or in some cases, several boxes of tissue are highly suggested."

"We have placed several boxes near the exits, please fill free took take one with you as you leave."

"Good idea."

"Of course," Cody replied to his girlfriend. "I thought of it."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "**Best OC**" she smiled.

"Finally we get to see some originality," Cody stated. "Wait, did I say that out loud."

"Yeah buddy you did," Zack stated. "You better explain yourself before you end up dying gruesome deaths in all these stories." Tiger then mumbled something about Cody, lava, penguins, and scantily glad women.

"I just mean," the younger boy stuttered. "That it's nice to be able to work opposite just my brother in some of these stories." No one seemed to be buying that so he tried again. "I mean, well look at the first story. There is **Justin in** **The Martin Triplets by Morbid Maestro**, for once I actually had a feeling of what it would be like if I had another sibling to bounce ideas off of, instead of just Zack."

"What?" the older twin looked at him sideways.

"That's not what I meant."

"What is it you mean, exactly?"

"It's just we're constantly together and sometimes it's nice to be around other people."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Zack smiled. "I mean who wouldn't want to be around me."

"Yeah, weird."

"Okay, again moving on," Bailey said.

"**Jordan Farmer from Teenagers by The Hurricane 13**," she announced and noticed how Cody cringed. "A very multifaceted character who made some very bad choices."

"I'll say," Zack muttered under his breath before Cody gently elbowed him.

"Which just goes to show you how talented and amazing Hurricane's writing is," Cody smiled into the audience and then remembered that his friend was still somewhere on the ship, probably hiding or being chased by Agnes. "Complex and Disturbed, but on some small level, still easy to understand."

"And the next nominee is, **Jarran Noh'Malkiri from The Chaos Demon Series**."

"Talk about complex and confused," Zack began. "I never knew if he was the good guy or the bad."

"You don't understand," Cody stepped in defending the character. "He was always forced to choose between right and wrong. From an early age he was being trained to kill, so eventually he had to make a decision. I'm proud of him, I happen to think he made the right one."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You better," a voice said from the audience. Cody laughed gazing over at where Jarran sat sword at his side and a black energy forming around his hand.

Zack raised his hands in surrender and took the list from his brother. "Onto the next Original character, **George Tanner in Boy Disrupted by TLA**," he stated shaking his head sadly.

"This character was also a very sad, lonely and complex person," Bailey stated.

"But in his defense he could really size a person up."

"Yes Cody he could," Zack stated throwing an arm around his shoulder as Bailey stood on his other side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well I guess we better move onto the next character."

"**Connor Pickett-Martin from Never Be Another Tonight by Elianna22** ," Bailey announced.

At the sound of his name he stood up in the audience, and finally Zack put too and too together. "Wait, Ellie's story where I'm Rambo?" he questioned trying to figure a few things out.

"Well, technically you weren't Rambo," Cody explained. "But I can see the mix up."

"In that story we were together," he stated putting the pieces together.

"Yes Zack we were," Bailey answered meekly causing Cody to frown.

"So Connor Pickett-Martin is…"

"Our son," she smiled. "Well not technically our son our counterparts in that story."

Connor ran up to the stage after hearing that declaration. He wasn't amused.

"So what you're saying is you're not my parents?" he asked now feeling like he'd be in therapy for years.

"We are," she explained. "And we're not."

"Which is it?"

"Zack and Bailey who live in your world of Repercussions, are your parents," Bailey explained. "But they are based off of us."

"Which begs the question what am I even doing here?"

"You're here because…" Zack began, then turned to Bailey and Cody confused. "Because you were invited."

"Can I just say something," he stated. "This is the wackiest, craziest, off the wall awards show I have ever been too."

At this, a killer penguin walked across the deck playing a trumpet and singing the Russian national anthem.

"Oh really, how many awards shows have you been too?" Zack sarcastically asked.

The young man thought about it a minute and grinned. "Well, this is actually the first. But you people are still nuts." With that he turned around and too everyone's surprise was greeted by his parents near the exit.

"Are we really seeing this?" Zack asked leaning into his brother.

"I don't know," Cody replied. "But after everything that's happened tonight. I have to admit, this really doesn't surprise me a bit."

As the three individuals left the Sky Deck, the group thought it would be best to continue with the show, but Cody noticed something was off. "Didn't we just read the finalists for best OC back in chapter two?"

"Yeah, so why was it on the list again?" Zack said turning to Tiger.

"Whoops," he said sheepishly, "I must have moved the best OC category to the top for that chapter, but didn't take it out of the list for this one." However, not being one to accept the blame for himself, he decided on the next best thing, blame someone else. "But Woundedhearts was a writer for both those chapter, so it's her fault."

"Wait, they are the ones who read off the finalists," Woundedhearts said pointing back to the stage. "They should have realized what they were doing.

Just then they heard a screaming Agnes being chased across the skydeck by a very large dog.

"JT sick her boy, sick her!" Hurricane yelled as he chased the dog while the dog chased her. The panicked girl ran for the railings and jumped over before anyone could stop her.

The Hurricane fed his dog some treats and rubbed his ears as the animal looked up to him with a smile on his face. Taking their leave they headed back in the direction of the cabins, not too concerned about where the frizzy haired girl had gone too.

"What do you say we just blame this on Agnus?" Cody suggested, getting nods and approvals from everyone.

"Just a note to the readers/voters out there," Tiger said, "If you already have voted for best OC, don't do so again."

"Well since we are running behind on time, I think it's a good idea if we move onto the next few nominations since I'm sure that our final author is anxious to get to his interview." Bailey stated.

"Okay without further adieu I give you the nominees for **Best Series**," she smiled as she read them off the first one. "**Chaos Demons by Kulmanari,"**

"One of my favorites," Zack said, "Epic battles of good and evil, time travel, and there were even things Cody liked such as character development and great suspense."

"**Repercussions by Elianna22," **Bailey continued, "This one really had it all, from romantic comedy, to mystery/suspense, to great moments of brotherly love, military action, and finally showing that love can conquer even the strangest of problems."

"I wonder if there is a genre Ellie can't do," Cody pondered.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Next we have, **Separated but Not Apart/Domino Effect/Unclouded by Hate by Tiger002**, all amazing stories."

"Who would have thought that a simple story about me missing Cody could turn into an epic adventure/fantasy story!" Zack said.

"Don't forget the other two we have **Love to the Max/Magic Closet Ride/New Beginnings by Waldo Jeffers."**

"No one can combine magic, comedy and romance quite like him," Zack said.

" And lastly we have** Lady Emily who is the author of Better than Fine/59 minutes/That Much Sweeter/Ready or Not/A Labor of Love**."

"She truly is a talented story teller, who always go over and beyond to give us even a small glimpse of comedy and romance," Bailey sighed.

"What is it with chicks and romance," Zack asked. "It's nauseating."

"Zack you just don't appreciate amore," Cody told him.

"Who's talking about amore?" he asked. "I was talking about love and all that sappy boo hoo crud you girls make us sit through."

"Zack?" Bailey stated horrified.

"Speaking of boo- hooing," Cody stated concerned. "London are you okay."

"This was so sad," she said crying over the story she'd just finished.

"London that was a one shot," Cody told her. "It took you this long to finish it?"

"I'm a slow reader," she sobbed before blowing her nose. "Poor Me."

"But it's about overcoming the hard times by leaning on your friends and loved ones."

"I know," she said between hiccups. "Now I miss Maddie."

"Aww," Zack stated. "I miss her too."

"Zack I'm surprised?" Cody told him. "A minute ago all this was and I quote, sappy boo hoo crud. Now you're about ready to cry. Why?"

"Because I miss Maddie too," Zack stated winking at his brother.

Cody rolled his eyes. "What part of her do you miss?" he asked.

"The part that can fit into a size 2 mini-skirt," he laughed nudging his brother.

"You're revolting, you know that?" Bailey said.

"You're revolting…blah blah blah," Zack mimicked.

"Okay, okay we all know that Zack is revolting," Cody explained. "But if we don't finish this soon. I'm afraid we're going to lose the audience."

"Alright," Zack chimed in. "Let's do this."

The small group prepared for one of the best categories of the night. "And for **Best story**, we have, drum roll please?" Again Marcus hit a key on the keyboard which served to imitate a drum roll. "**Boy Disrupted by The Lovely Anomaly, Repercussions Part 2 by Elianna22, The Chaos Demons by Kulmanari, The Martin Triplets by MorbidMaestro** and last but not least **Teenagers by The Hurricane 13**."

Everyone in the room was on their feet, applauding the academies choices for Best Story. A good five minutes went by before everyone was once again seated.

"We have one more treat for you," Bailey announced standing next to her three other hosts. "Tiger002 has kindly accepted to let us pick his brain a bit."

Tiger walked up to the stage and took his seat which was Woundedhearts cue to hand Zack the list of questions she and the others had come up with. "Thanks, I knew we could count on you to come up with a huge list."

"Actually I can't take full credit, Ellie, TLA and Wyntirsno helped out quite a bit," she smiled. "But, I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"No problem," Zack smiled as the author returned to her seat and the questioning began.

"**Question 1: Your stories tend to have a great deal of action in them. How do you write fight sequences? Do you make them up out of the blue or use references?"**

"I normally picture them in my mind so I have an idea of what will happen. Depending on what I base the characters' powers off of, I will use that to help me picture it. I actually make up a good deal of the actual battle on the spot, which sometimes leads to some things that surprise me. "

"**Question 2: How did you come up with the idea for 'Separated but Not Apart'?"**

"A dream. In the dream I was watching a new show starring the twins, and I saw Zack alone, which gave me the first chapter. Then Cody came, telling Zack to meet him early, and that was by his definition of early. Then I got the scene at the park, with Cody showing up to help Zack, though that scene I modified a bit. I then took the story from there, slowly piecing together the plot as I went. I never would have imagined it would have come this far."

"**Question 3: What about the idea for 'A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody FanFiction**'?"

"A couple years ago, I started writing a parody of self-inserts in another fandom, and I've loved doing that one, and then thought of some overused ideas here, and decided to try parodying them, especially considering the lack of parodies here."

"**Question 4: You've posted chapters (called "lost" chapters) that you originally were going to put into your stories but decided not to. What made you change your mind?"**

"Most of the lost chapters were to show readers either my thought process or another branch I considered for the story. A couple, though were things I wrote in advance, but either because of not fitting the narration, or out of fear of over complicating the story, I decided it wouldn't work as well."

"**Question 5: You have definitely shown your skill for writing action-packed adventure stories, but do you plan to ever experiment with different genres?"**

"I've actually written a wide variety of genres, such as comedy, tragedy, and even some small bits of romance. Recently I've expanded further into a couple family/angst dramas exploring a much more emotional side of the characters."

"**Question 6: Who are some of your favorite non-fan fiction authors (alive or dead)?"**

"That would assume I read much outside of fan fiction. There are a couple books that I have really enjoyed though, such as Dawn by Elie Wiesel and Private Peaceful by Michael Morpurgo."

"**Question 7: You haven't done much in the way of pairings so it must be asked, are there any **_**Suite Life**_** pairings that you like? If so, what are they?"**

"I normally don't really care about pairings when reading or writing. As long as it fits with the story, I'm fine with it. However, I do have some preferences. Cailey is one of my favorites, partly because of it being cannon, and when done right, they are a great couple. Zack/Maya and Zack/London are also good ones and we've seen some of that in the show. I also like the Cody/Maddie because of how well I think those two could go together, and yet hardly anyone has written it. Woody/Bailey is one of my personal favorites too because of how strange and off the wall it is, and yet, I can see it working."

"**Question 8: What's with all the violence? How do you create a redeeming quality to the many violent scenes you craft in your stories?"**

"While I do enjoy writing the violent scenes and feel they are some of the best parts of my story, I also try working in how the heroes don't want to fight, but are only doing it because they have to. All throughout Separated, I tried showing how Cody hated what he was doing, knowing that he was killing other humans, but had to in order to protect the innocent. "

"**Question 9: you write many OCs, particularly in DE. How do you decide which OCs to include in a story?"**

"I normally get ideas for various characters I want to use and then find ways to work them into the story, but I'll admit, there are times where I'll look back and see that I don't need this many, so I try cutting out the minor ones. "

"**Question 10: Is it easier to kill off an OC than a canon character? Do you ever feel guilty for slaughtering an OC?"**

"Actually, the deaths that have made me feel the guiltiest are OCs. Adian in DE was one of the hardest because I really liked the character and knew that he was trying to help, but a simple fluke of war cost him his life. Another really hard one was in my mostly original work, Unclouded By Hate. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't read it, but I'm sure those who have read it know who I'm talking about."

"**Question 11: Outside of the Suite Life, what are your inspirations for your stories?"**

"Anime is a big inspiration because they can show great action adventure stories along with their ability to create new worlds. It's also helpful to see things in them I don't like so I can try to avoid those mistakes in my own stories. I also really like getting ideas from music, since a lot of songs tell a story with them and it's so much fun to piece the story of the song with the characters I love writing about. "

"**Question 12: You've beta-read for a few forum authors. How do you feel beta-reading strengthens your own writing skills?"**

"I'm forced to take a deeper look into the strengths and weaknesses of the author, which then leads me to start seeing the same things in my own stories. I've betaed for a variety of genres, writing ability, and fandom's, which has exposed me to a lot of things I might just glance past if I was reading."

"**Question 13: You also write for other fandoms, as well original works on FictionPress. How do you balance and prioritize your many story ideas?"**

"I find it easiest to rotate genres. I'll write a couple chapters for fantasy, switch to comedy for a little bit, and then go to drama. This way I don't burn out of one genre. I also know I don't have time to write all the ideas I like so I try to only actively work on one or two of each genre at a time, but I still have way too many stories going on."

"**Question 14: What is your favorite character to write for?"**

"Zack probably because I love writing his goofy personality to add comedy to situations, but he also has a deeper protective nature that is shown especially when Cody is in trouble. And as I'm sure you can tell from my stories, I love writing about the bond between the twins."

"**Question 15: If you could become a part of your story and step into the shoes of one of your characters, who would it be and why?"**

"I'm going to go with Aaron from DE because I'd like to go on the adventure with friends like that and I feel it would be the easiest to step into his role than the others."

"**Question 16: Do you have story on your list, which you feel you enjoyed writing, which one was more difficult?"**

"I think the one I enjoyed writing the most has been A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody Fan Fiction. It's really enjoyable for me to just add all the humor to it and show completely illogical situations, considering in most stories, I have to stick to logic, but this I can (and have) thrown it out the window."

"**Question 17: How did you become so fascinated with penguins?"**

"It all started when I randomly used one at the start of A Cruise To Remember, then after talking to Waldo Jeffers about them, we came upon the idea of killer penguins, and there is an undeniable awesomeness about them to me."

"**Question 18: Could you um, this may sound strange, but could you introduce your little friends? I know they are there I saw them and I think Cody did too." Zack asked hesitantly.**

Mary-Sue: I prefer to not be referred to as a little friend sitting on his shoulder. My name is Mary-Sue, the fan girlish side of Tiger's personality. You know all those 'aww' moments and happily ever after ideas in his stories? Yeah, those were all me.

"You have a fan girlish side?" Zack asked snickering.

Tiger: You see why I try so hard to hide it.

Gary-Stu: And I am Mary's twin brother who she drags around to these strange places.

Tiger: Though I have to admit that the one main influence of my stories is someone I only recently met, Pedro the Penguin.

At this, a penguin wearing a black top hat and wielding a katana with orange and black stripes flew onto the stage. "The clash of power is a clash as old as time itself," he said, gazing around the stage. "What is greater than good and evil battling for the fate of the world?"

Tiger: And there you have it folks, combine these two and you see the strange types of stories I write.

"**Question 19: Also I have heard that there might actually have been a third little person on your shoulder helping you write DE, is he there for your sequels?**

Well without giving much away, I've found that the power to manipulate my stories doesn't always come from outside them. Sometimes those within can even fight off my own author powers.

"**Question 20: Can you tell us anything about your ideas for future stories?**

In addition to continuing my fantasy series which should take some interesting twist, along with working on my comedies, I have a few new stories in the works as well. The first called Angels, which I posted a short preview of a couple weeks ago, is a drama/family story about Zack and Cody and the life they live, and the pain that naturally follows. I've also been working on a new story called A New Dream, which takes the idea self-insert, but it will be unlike anything you've seen. Both of these already have several chapters written and you may see updates before too long!

* * *

Ballot!

Best Oneshot:

1.

2.

Best Series:

1.

2.

Best Story:

1.

2.

**A/N:** Voting will close Tues Jan 18 at 11:52 pm, PST, but until then, all topics are still open.


	7. Chapter 7: Remember to Vote!

**Chapter 7: An author note to reminder you to vote which is cleverly disguised as a chapter by Tiger002**

"Is it done yet?" Cody asked, as he paced across the small back room amazed at how long something so simple could take.

"Almost, but apparently someone sent in some last minute votes in binary so it's taking a while to decode," Tiger said as he and WaldoJeffers carefully went over the various numbers.

"Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know, but we finally figured it out what it says," WJ said as a more logical printout of the votes appeared on the screen which read '234kljfqoiejwfilqew4utjqleba conwkj4nflekwqtrjlqewitpengu insaijeij4cw;lij4aw4'

"How's it going guys?" Zack asked as he popped in with a too obvious of grin across his face, something his brother picked up on immediately.

"Zack, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Cody asked while gently pushing Zack to the computer.

"Nope, looks like gibberish to me," he said trying to walk away, but not before Cody grabbed his arm.

"It seems that this email was sent from 'BetterLookingTwin22 at gmail dot com," Tiger said.

"Pedro?" WJ asked.

"Pedro," Tiger nodded.

"Uh-oh," Zack said, breaking away from Cody's grasp before sprinting down the halls. A few seconds later, a certain penguin ran past the door after Zack.

Sounds of Zack in pain resounded through the halls.

"It looks like we're done with the votes then," WJ said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did I hear you guys saying you were done?" Woody said coming into the room, paying no attention to Zack's cries for help from down the hall.

"Yep, the final results are right here," Tiger said proudly. "All calculated and even recounted by Wyntirsno and WoundedHearts.

"Awesome!" Woody took a bite out a jelly-filled doughnut while walking over to see, but a blop of jelly squirted out on the ground right in front of him, causing him to step on it and slip, making his leg shoot back uncontrollably. He tried regaining his balance, but found that was a futile task, so he guided himself to land in a big chair. As he landed though, he accidently knocked the math textbook off of the back of it. The book slid across Cody's perfectly clean table and into a water bottle sending that rolling on the floor, which Tiger walked over to pick up, but it was moving faster than he thought, so instead of grabbing it, he stepped on it, the inertia throwing him off balance. Tiger stumbled backwards, his arms waving through the air violently as he got dangerously close to the computer. Cody saw this and caught Tiger right before he collided with the laptop.

"Thanks Cody," Tiger said, now able to stand up straight.

"Not a problem."

"Your penguins are evil," Zack said standing in the doorway missing the left sleeve of his shirt, as well as his right shoe. His right ear was an interesting shade of blue and his hair was hot-pink. The others couldn't help but laugh at this strange site, but Zack was not amused. He took a seat beside the computer, now knowing why his brother feared those birds so much. As he sat down, he heard a crunch as if he'd just taken a bite of a potato chip. He got up and saw a flash drive in pieces. "I'm hoping that wasn't important."

"No, just the final results," Tiger said, thinking he might need to call Pedro again.

"Did you have them backed up somewhere?" Cody asked.

"That was what I was just about to do."

"Sorry," Zack said sheepishly.

"At least we still have all the votes online so we can just recount them," Tiger said knowing that would take several more days. "Good news is this means that people can still vote for a few more days and it will still count in case people are as bad at procrastinating as me."

"All categories are still open too, right?" Cody asked.

"Of course, I've even posted all the finalists in my forum topic: forum dot fanfiction dot net/topic/67330/35181143/1/

"Also, don't forget to send in your submission for the most influential author!"

"Remember to submit your votes by Jan 18 at 11:52 PST (though a brief extension may be granted should you pm me asap)"


	8. Chapter 8: Results

**Chapter 8: Results by Tiger002 (with some edits by Wounded Hearts and Wyntirsno)**

As with the many weeks before, the stage was set, the stars were in place, the audience was chatting among themselves before the show began, and of course Woody was eating a jelly filled doughnut. The lights dimmed over the audience and the spotlights intensified over the stage, causing the chattering masses to quiet, not wanting to miss a moment of this spectacular climax.

"It's been a long time coming, but we finally have the final results," Cody announced.

"And there are copies in at least 42 states, 13 countries and 2 planets, so unless the entire internet explodes, I doubt we'll lose them," Bailey added.

"Where should we start?" Zack asked.

"Well if there is one thing I have learned about the authors it's that they like putting us in strange and oftentimes painful situations, then laugh at us, so comedy would be a good start," Cody said, thinking of far too many stories where he had been the object of the author's evil plans and penguins.

"And what is the point of comedy if not to excite laughter," Bailey said, so we present the winner of our first category. **Funniest moment goes to Tiger's conversations with Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu in A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody FanFiction by tiger002."**

"Normally people just give me strange looks when I talk to myself," Tiger said while adjusting his awesome black hat. "Glad to see my strangeness is appreciated somewhere.

"And who could help but laugh at the poor characters for the next category; I wouldn't want to be them in a million years," Cody said, thinking about the next batch of stories. "Even though I was in some cases."

"While all these stories were horrendously embarrassing, our winner takes it to a whole new level," Zack said, "The winner for **Best Embarrassing Moment** goes to **Never Be Another Tonight chapter 1 by Elianna22."**

"I really wish people would stop enjoying my suffering so much," Connor said.

"And our best comedy combines a powerful story line with plenty of emotional moments along with absurd scenarios that force the reader to burst out in laughter," Bailey said, "I don't think I've ever seen a story so off the wall and yet so relatable to. Our **Best Comedy** also goes to **Never Be Another Tonight** by **Elianna22**."

"Well now that we've finished that section, what should be next?" Bailey asked.

"Is it time for the best London awards?"

"No!" the rest of the cast screamed.

"I might need to have a talk with Daddy about the future of those who decide on the categories then," London said cryptically, an evil grin across her mouth as thoughts raced through her mind.

"Think we should be worried?" Wyntirsno asked.

"I'll find shiny objects to distract her later," Tiger responded.

"Moving on," Cody said with a roll of his eyes. "It has been scientifically proven that most fan fiction writers are girls, and that girls love romance, so it's time for the aww filled romance stories!"

At this a number of feminine cheers erupted from the audience along with some masculine groans. Ellie pulled out her pink ak-47 which caused the guys to be quiet.

"Let's start with my favorite of this oh so exciting category," Zack said, "For **Best Zack Pairing** we have, **Zack and Bailey in Repercussions Series by Elianna22."**

"Such a sweet story," Bailey said, "It just shows that no matter what will befall a couple, true love can conquer all."

"Next category," Cody said, not wanting his girl-friend to give Zack any ideas. "For my personal favorite, **Best Cody Pairing** the winner is **Cody and Bailey in Swash by Reneyyy'Sprouse'."**

"Another great one," Bailey said, "It was just so amazing to see how true love endured such a horrible tragedy but kept strong through it all."

"Wait, Bailey won both of those categories!" London exclaimed. "She must be stealing my secrets on how to get guys," she grumbled to herself.

"Well maybe you won this category," Bailey suggested.

"Let's see here," she said reading the next category, "The winner for **Best Non-Twin Pairing is Connor and Heather in Never be Another Tonight**."

After pausing for a moment, the heiress came up with an idea that she was sure would get tons of support. "Since I didn't win any of these categories, I'm starting my own London awards for only stories about me! Who's with me?"

A resounding silence echoed through the audience, only after a minute did one of her fans scream "We love you London!"

Even London knew this was a bad idea so with a sigh walked back to the rest of the group.

"Look on the bright side London, at least you won second place for all three of these," Bailey said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"The top three for each category are posted in Tiger's forum."

"Can we get back to these awards, I want to get on with the good categories," Zack complained.

"Come on Zack, there can be good romances too," Cody countered.

"Yeah, but they are boring. I mean, what's more fun, a couple getting together and living happily ever after, or a super villain coming and blowing up half the city before being stopped by the hero who ends up blowing up the other half of the town? Come on Tiger, back me up on this."

"As much as I love stories like that, romances can be awesome as well," Tiger replied.

"You're just saying that because you're sitting next to Ellie, Snap, and TLA, aren't you?"

"Yes; yes I am."

"Let's just move on to the next category," Zack said knowing that he shouldn't argue when crazy women were involved.

"Don't worry, we'll get onto your categories soon," Cody said putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"And moving on to **Best Twincest**," Bailey said causing the twins to jump away from each other as if they had just been shocked by static electricity. "Our winner is **Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds."**

"Do you intentionally wait to announce that at the most awkward moment?" Zack asked, his face beet red.

"Maybe," Bailey said mischievously.

"So what's the next topic?" Zack asked all too eagerly.

"Best kiss," Cody said.

"I never thought I'd say it, but after that last category, I'm proud to announce the winner of **Best Kiss** is **Zack and Bailey in chapter 30 of Repercussions Part 2.**"

"And many authors choose that a kiss isn't far enough for the characters," Bailey said. "The winner for **Best M-Rated scene is Cody and Luke in chapter 14 of Dying for Love Luke version by Chicas.**"

"So how does it feel for you and Luke to win that award Cody?" Zack asked with a grin.

"No comment. Let's just move from that story and to **best homosexual pairing, **whose winner is **Cody and Luke in Dying for Love by Chicas."**

Zack couldn't help laughing at that, but a glare from his brother made him calm down Cody said, "We have our first tie here as well. Our second winner is **Cody and Max in Love to the Max/Magic Carpet Ride/New Beginnings by Waldo Jeffers."**

"So many great love stories," Bailey said, "But we can only have one best romance."

"And I'm sure it won't come as any surprise that our winner is **Repercussions Part 2 by Elianna22,"** Cody said.

"Well I can't think of any other military/romance fic's I've read," Zack said. "And I have to admit, reading about me fighting bad guys like that was fun."

"So you are saying there are good romance fic's out there?" Cody asked.

"Well, the guns were cool at least."

"I should have known."

"And our next category is one our readers can't seem to get enough of," Bailey said. "Despite all the times Zack and Cody argue with each other, there is no doubt there is a bond between the two. And the **Best Brotherly Love **award goes to **Giving the Groom Away by Dreamer202."**

"So, are you really going to be that emotional when I get married?" Cody asked.

"Please, in that story you were the emotional one, sad that you were leaving your big brother," Zack said.

"Oh, who was the one that became a nervous wreck when the other one went to math camp?"

London whistled loudly causing everyone to stare at her. "Come on people, I have a manicure at five and I'm not missing it because of your silly arguing! Farm-girl, read the next winner!"

"Um, okay, for **Best Character Development, **we have **Cody in The Chaos Series by Kulmanari.**"

"Hm, that does make sense, I'm sure that no one could be the same after living through the end of the world," Bailey said.

"It's a simple case of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Cody said. "After all the things the authors put us through, we certainly got stronger if it didn't kill us. But out of all of these, **Best Traumatic Experience **goes to **Zack seeing me (Cody) shot in Boy Disrupted**."

"And it's not enough that you authors keep coming up with more creative ways to abuse us," Zack said as a penguin walked by which eyed Cody suspiciously. "You also go into great depths to show how these terrifying events destroy us emotionally. And the best out of all these **Emotional Breakdowns** is **Teenagers chapter 29 & 30 by The Hurricane13."**

"I'd have to agree with the readers, I haven't seen an emotional breakdown go that far in a long time," Cody said.

"And that's not all, Hurricane also won best emotional breakdown last year with _Moment of Weakness_," Bailey added.

"And it's sad moments like that which can bring me to tears," Cody said.

"You mean any time you get a paper-cut?" Zack teased.

"Hey, those thing's hurt, especially when you get them on cheese!" Tiger said, causing the others to give him strange looks.

"Anyway, the winner for **Best Tear-jerker **is **Boy Disrupted by The-Lovely-Anomaly**," Cody said. "Such a great emotional story there."

"And there are no emotional moments greater than that of a character dying," Bailey said, "These authors have shown that through their heart breaking stories, the **Best Death** our voters have chosen above the rest was **Justin in The Martin Triplets by Morbid Maestro."**

"And now, for those of you who love the character interactions and the drama that ensues, we present **Best Drama."** Cody said "Our winner here took the characters through an amazing series of events, showing the bond of the characters could endure anything. Not only this, but they show how the drama of life is characterized by the many small pieces that tie together to create an amazing story. This year's best drama is **Repercussions Part 2 by Elianna22**."

"And we also want to pay tribute to the stories that show not all stories end with a happily ever after," Bailey said. "Our winner here showed the tragic fall of a wonderfully crafted OC. With stunning realism and careful construction, the main character faced the challenges life threw at him. Through problems both caused by him and by others, he fell into despair, finding himself consumed with a desire for revenge. The award for **Best Tragedy** goes to **Teenagers by The Hurricane13.**"

"But that's not all!" Zack announced, "We have a tie in this category. Our second winner showed that sometimes less is more, and that great emotion can be conveyed in few words. Only one scene, and yet the story showed the destructive power of pride, the unbreakable bond of brothers, and a sick irony that sometimes noble desires are the fuel of a fall. Our second winner is **Catalyst by Tiger002**."

"And now we move onto the adventure stories," Zack said all too eagerly, "For our first category, we have **Best Villain. **Showing a truly evil man, and showing how he devastated the characters in the story and then showing how through his twisted desires he ended up helping the heroes, the award goes to **James in Survival/Shattered/Submersion by TwistedRocketPower."**

"It's time for Zack's favorite category, **Best Battle**," Cody said. "This was truly a battle of epic proportions, combining suspense, brotherly love, plenty of nail biting action, and even a reference to killer penguins. The winner is none other than **The Chaos Demons, chapter 23 by Kulmanari."**

"And as with any good/evil author, cliffhangers plague the landscape of many stories. So much so, that we couldn't choose just one for this award. Both of our winners grab the readers with the question of their favorite characters surviving. Our winners for **Best Cliffhanger** are **Swash chapter 17 by Reneyyy'Sprouse' and Teenagers chapter 29 by The Hurricane13.**"

"And you know those times when something happened that you never saw coming, like when the paparazzi dared to say that Chelsea's outfit was better than mine?" London asked. "For **Best Unexpected Scene**, we have a story that made me stare at the screen in shock with my mouth open like I was applying mascara. Our winner is **Swash, chapter 15 by Reneyyy'Sprouse'."**

"And now for our action packed winner of **Best Adventure,"** Zack said with a smile, "Our winner took the show as only a jumping board into the realm of his imagination. There was suspense, action, along with plenty of surprises and even some romance sprinkled in. Our winner is **The Chaos Demons** **by Kulmanari."**

"We've reached our final group of categories," Cody said. "There are tons of stories that span many chapters, but perhaps a harder task is to confine it to only one chapter. Our winner for **Best One-shot** showed how a full story can be told in a small amount of space and still bring a smile to many reader's faces. Our winner is **Giving the Groom Away by Dreamer202."**

"There are times where the authors find that the characters on the show aren't enough," Bailey said, "So they add their own, and a good author can make the reader care about them just as much, if not more than the cannon characters. We also have a tie here, with our first winner showing a conflicted soul forced to choose between the life he knew and the family he loved or friends he hardly knew and what he thought was right. His struggle was an intense one, so our first winner for **Best OC is Jarran from Chaos Series by Kulmanari.** Our second winner is one whose deep and tragic past stayed hidden for most of the story, only allowing us to see glimpses until his tragic end. Our second winner is **George from Boy Disrupted by The-Lovely-Anomaly**."

"Just like me, there are some categories where the readers can't get enough, and the author continues to deliver, their story continues through several fics," London said, "Our **Best Series** takes readers through a myriad of genres, from comedy, to suspense, to action, and of course romance. The winner is **Repercussions Series** **Elianna22."**

"We're almost finished with the awards," Zack said, shocked to see how far they had gotten. "There have been over 750 stories updated this year, so picking the one that was the best was no easy task. Though after an extremely close competition we came to a decision. Our winner is a story that peers deeply into the characters, slowly showing who they are, even exposing the secrets that the characters hid from even themselves. An emotional thriller to be sure, so our **Best Story** award goes to **Boy Disrupted** **by The-Lovely-Anomaly."**

"We actually have a little prize for the winner of this category," Tiger said stepping up to the stage. "Woody, if you would be so kind?"

"You got it," Woody pressed a few buttons and a projector came up from the floor and a black screen decended onto the stage. He then pressed a button playing the video that can be found at youtube . com/ watch?v=y2ySxVUI5kE&feature=feedu

With the video finished, Cody went back to announcing the winners, "Last but not least, it's time for **Best Author**. This author has proved herself well versed in a number of genres, along with her mastery of characterization. Her stories will grab onto your heart and not let go, and touch your mind in such a way that you will be forced to think about the issues brought up through the story. Our winner for **Best Author,** **is The-Lovely-Anomaly**.

"With all the normal categories taken care of, we move onto something a bit different, **Most Influential Author**," Bailey said. "All the other categories have been to recognize the author's talent in writing, but perhaps this category speaks more of their talent. The ability to touch the lives of other writers is something that deserves to be recognized.

"Unlike the normal categories, this isn't one where the author who gets the most votes wins, instead this is to honor the influence other authors have had on us. We've also asked the nominators to give a short reason for their choice, so without further ado; please turn your attention to the screen behind us."

Once again Woody pressed a button on his chair and the projector turned on broadcasting the nominations on the screen.

**Chicas:**

'I vote for **WaldoJeffers.** He is the one who pushed me to get started writing in the first place and has been supporting me more than anyone else ever since. I also read his fiction before I had even made an account on this site and it is what persuaded me to do so! I could honestly say I would have never started writing had it not been WaldoJeffers' faith in me.

**Alexander Gaga:**

'For me the most influential writer has to be **"Chicas"** I just love how Chicas writes all the stories he has made so far and also because his stories do make sense and its obvious by how his readers review.

**DC World:**

A long and heart filled nomination from DC World filled the entire screen, slowly scrolling up to give people the chance to read it.

'I nominate **Eliannaa22.** Not only has she inspired me to be a better writer but also a better person and she had helped me in more ways I think she knows. Although this may sound a bit, odd, she has become sort of like a mentor for me. I want to be like her when I am her age.

'As you probably know, I have ADD. At the end of August, my doctor and I decided that I would once again take meds. I was really hoping that these meds would help me to be able to focus more and finish things, etc. But, unfortunately, I kind of had high expectations. And it was kind of hard for me to accept that these meds would not fix all my problems. On top of that, I was in an accident shortly after that. The combination of the two events caused me to experience a bout of depression. During that time (from about the middle of September to the first week of November) I lost part of me. I didn't do the things I loved anymore - reading, writing, playing piano. There are several reasons why I started to get better, but the reason I started writing again and once again felt joy in reading stories and analyzing and all that, was Ellie's one-shot "Doing the right thing". I have no idea why, but as soon as I read that, it was like I was brought back to life. I had so much to say about that one-shot (just look at my review -it's over 16 hundred words) and since then my mind has been buzzing with ideas for stories and other fanfic related things. I am actually currently working on a companion piece for Repercussions (I have wanted to do one for a long time now, but I was unable to get started) and I have actually written 1 1/2 chapters (over 8 thousand words) already. This is the quickest I have been able to write that much in that little time. I have not posted it yet because I want to write at least half of the story in case the other shoe drops, sort of speak. I have never been able to finish a chapter story but I am crossing my fingers that this will be the one.

As for writing in general, whenever I have a question or want an opinion about whether or not something makes sense, I ask her and she always give me an honest and well thought opinion. She is a wonderful person, an amazing writer, and deserves this award.'

The crowd let out a small cheer for Ellie before the screen flashed to the next nominations.

**Woundedhearts:**

'**Silvermedal** was a true inspiration when I first began posting on this site. His stories have a realistic feel to them and are driven by drama and family, two of my favorite genres. If I had to picture a perfect story it would be Four Minutes, and I hope to one day be as good or come close to what he has accomplished in his story telling.

'Besides Silvermedal, I would like to nominate **Lodylodylody** She's an amazing author and I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without her help and patience. Especially while we were writing TTCO (The Truth Comes Out) together.'

**Wyntirsno:**

'My two most influential authors are **Tiger002** and **WoundedHearts** because you both convinced me to write and have helped me out every since then. I was content to just read all the great stories and you guys talked me into trying to write a story. I found out I really like writing, and I am so happy that you guys are so influential.'

**Waldojeffers:**

**'Elianna22, **Thanks to endless PMs, mails, betareading and editing work she has had a big influence on my writing. There is nobody else who knows more about my stories, who I converse more with. She always knows the answer when I have a problem with my story.'

**Black Lotus:**

'I vote **Ellie** as most influential writer because reading her Repercussions series encouraged me to start writing my own SLOD stories. Ellie has been helping my writing since the beginning and she has motivated me a lot.'

**J D Harris 1990:**

**'The-lovely-anomaly.** All of her stories ALWAYS catch my eye, and once I begin reading...I'm instantly hooked. She has amazing story development and has a very solid development for each character she portrays or creates. Not to mention the tons of stories she writes! ;) If I need a good fic to read, all I gotta do is look for her name and I have a whole plethora of stories to read!'

**The-Lovely-Anomaly:**

'**Elianna22**, Simply put, she has a very inspirational presence about her that not only motivates me to write, but motivates me to write differently—to test new waters. Honestly, I think my writing would be lost without her.'

**Hailfax-McGee:**

'With rich prose and stunning vocabulary, **S.K. Millz** is able to create a scene so horrific, yet joyful and so cryptic, yet so informative from the sheer power of his diction. The way he uses his words inspires one to think and to see what goes on behind the words, into the bones of the story. His vocabulary is, in a word, devious. He does a good job painting a bleak scene and is able to enhance the bleakness with the originality of thought-out words and meaningful diction and syntax. S.K. Millz is a stunning writer who has encouraged me to try new things, and to embrace my natural creativity, using the simple rawness of language, because truly, there is no more. He demonstrates this through the sheer power of leadership in the words of his stories, and guidance through his down-to-earth personality. S.K. Millz commands thought, and he has taught me to do the same.'

**Elianna22:**

**'Tiger002** for showing an outstanding grasp of fanfiction clichés and for sharing this awareness with his fellow Suite Life authors through his collection of hilarious and educational parodies. Tiger also sets a creative example by foraying into new genres, even those with which he is less comfortable, showing growth as a writer. By using beta-readers he displays commitment to quality. He is a dedicated reviewer for others and takes an active role in the forum, displaying leadership qualities.'

**Tiger002:**

'**Kulmanari **was one of the first author's for me to come across when I decided to browse this fandom, and with rich plots and amazing emotion, he showed me how much can be done with fanfiction and made me want to start writing for Suite Life. He's an amazing fantasy writer, but what impresses me most about his stories is the worlds he builds for them. He's taught me a lot, showing me how to make my stories as good as they are, but every time I think I'm getting close to the master, he humbles me with his excellence once again.

'I also nominate **Elianna22** for the support she has given me for the past year and a half. She's one of my most loyal reviewers and has constantly encouraged me to try new things. She's lended her aid countless times if I'm hesitant about a story, either for this site, or school, or even writing competitions. She speaks with wisdom and experience, helping me, and I'm sure many other writers, grow into the writers they are today.'

**Snapplelinz:**

'I love how effortlessly comical **Ellie **is in her stories, like "Repercussions" and "Never Be Another Tonight". It's like I'm watching a movie or something, the description is so detailed and vivid. She makes her characters (both established and OC) come to life so much, it's incredible. I envy her flawless writing so much, especially when it's dramatic and heart-wrenching too. : D'

With that, the screen receded back into the stage and the hosts took their place back in the middle of the stage with Cody announcing the winners for the final category. "We could have counted the nominations, Tiger even thought of an overly complicated way to decide who won, but for this category, all those who have shown their impact on other authors win. Congratulations to the winners of **Most Influential Author: Waldo Jeffers, Chicas, Elianna22, Slivermedal, Lodylodylody, Tiger002, Wounded Hearts, The-Lovely-Anomoly, S K Millz, and Kulmanari.** The way you have touched the lives of your fellow authors has made a lasting impact that won't soon be forgotten."

Tiger then stood up on stage for a final statement. "We also want to thank all the people who have been involved in the awards this year. There have been so many, from vote counters, to writers, to nominators, to voters, to helping sort out the messy details. There are way too many people to thank specifically, but you have made these awards possible and as good as they are. I'll be posting the top three for each story soon on my forum, so check that out. A big thanks too to all the writers on the site. There are some great writers here, ones who can even rival the best professional."


End file.
